Survivor
by Oddity Empress
Summary: What were to happen if Predaking wasnt the only one to survive the destruction of his kind in that mine? What if another predacon had awaken from its incubation container just before Megatron ordered for the set up of the Autobots? And this predacon had Mini-cons that were born at the same time with it? Rated T for now. rating may go up. (Not a Predaking pairing)
1. Chapter 1

_**Predacon talking**_

" _Thinking"_

 _Comm link talking_

 **Disclaimer: i own nothing of Transformers only the OCs. Transformers belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

A sound. Almost tapping like. What was it? Now a new sound. This time it seemed almost heavy like. She was curious with these sounds. She? Was she a 'she'? What was a she? Questions filled her processor. Only, no way to give or be given answers.

Soon the feeling of being cramped filled her being. The cramped feel wouldn't go away and soon she found herself trying to move limbs around sluggishly. This shocked her systems to freeze in place. There was more of her? The cramped feeling continued to grow even more making her, now known body, move. Moving around just a little and very sluggishly took too much energy from her and she slipped into recharge.

Shockwave watched the slow movement of the incubated predacon. It would seem some of them were growing faster than most since this one was one of the few that were showing signs of nearly being ready to come out of incubation. Three others had shown signs of awaken as well. Though, Shockwave had found that those other three were strangely smaller than its brethren, almost like they were the mini-cons of the predacons.

Studying this one was strange. Something must have happened with the clone for this one. Unlike the others, who sported yellow bio-lights, this one held a dark green for bio-lights. Shockwave began to wonder what he had done differently to this one that lead to it being unusual than to the others. Nothing came up, he had done the same just as he had done with the first one.

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave commed.

 _What is it, Shockwave?_

"Several of the predacons are showing signs of awakening soon."

 _So soon? You told me it would take some time for them to be ready._ Megatron stated slightly hinting in his voice of surprise.

"It would seem that some take lesser time than most."

 _When will you suspect them to be ready to come out of incubation?_

"Another solar cycle to two at most, my liege."

 _Very well then. Inform me the moment they are ready._

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

She woke up with the feeling of being cramped. Her movement came again this time she found them moving a little more smoothly. She was being pressed on all sides of her. She didn't like this. Not at all. Movement was confined and a bubbling feeling grew stronger. She wanted out of this.

Light forced her optics shut tightly, having opened them for the first time. Slowly, they began to open again, adjusting as more and more light came through. The liquid she was in, blurred much of what she could see. Movement made her optics focus to the large being. The colors vastly different to the liquid she was housed within. The being from what she could see had it's back to her.

The need to escape came back to hit her full force. Giving a screech into the liquid muffled the cry of frustration she gave. Her limbs weren't able to move as she wanted and it soon lead to her thrashing harder and giving screeches of anger and frustration.

Unknown to her, Shockwave had turned to see the other smaller three as they began to move around as well. He turned back to the larger predacons having heard the sound it had made. It's thrashing movements made it hard for Shockwave to study the eyes that had seemed to be open, but he found they gave off the same glow as its bio-lights. Suddenly, cracks started to form over it's container until it's thin blade-like wings stab through the container.

The sounds of breakage was heard in four spots as Shockwave turned around to look at each in turn. "Lord Megatron, they are awakening. Would you like to inspect them?"

 _I will be down in a breem._

Shockwave looked back to the larger of the four moving around in their containers hearing it's screeching calls better now that the liquid was draining through the open wound of the container. The predacons optics moved back, forth, and around as it took in the clearer vision now that the liquid wasn't blurring everything.

Escape! Escape! Must be free! With a final trash she found herself tumble down to the ground with a sloop sound as she hit the ground with the liquid covering it. With a screech she fought to find her pedes but only ended up in a tangled mess.

"You will cease your wild movements, Predacon." the sound froze her in her struggle and her helm snapped to the being that she had seen.

So many shades of color, but the names of these colors were not known to her. What were they called? What was she called? Her attention snapped towards more sounds and found others having broken free of their confines. Without understanding why, she gave a calling cry earning their gazes. Once they knew it was her that called them, they in turn gave a call of their own.

A portal opened up and she found the colors of it to be mesmerizing until another being came through and the portal disappearing.

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave stated as the silver mech came up to the predacons that was on the ground. "With them being newly awaken they have yet to learn to stand and walk."

The larger of the four had the form much of the first predacon only the head was shaped much like the Earth's animal eagle. The features of the feathers acted a thin plates that overlapped as if they acted like the things armor for its helm, neck, and covered some of its chassis and back. The front and back pedes held the shape of the same animal with the three digits in front and a single digit in the back that held sharp talons.

Then came the wings on its back. Long, thin, blade-like feathers jutted out from the strut that held them with the same feathers at the end of its long thin tail. A joint in the middle of the wings helped to move them in and out from the body with what looked like three clawed digits jutting out. What purpose it held the two mechs couldn't figure out. The length of the tail feathers were a little shorter than Shockwaves gun arm with the wing feather being nearly as long as Arcee stood.

Even with it laying on the ground Megatron knew this predacon would stand shorter than him at its shoulders. His gaze then moved to the three much smaller predacons. Shockwave was right to say they could be the mini-cons of the their kind yet two of them held the most humanoid that he has seen yet. Two of the mini-con predacons had a set of thin wings, looking much like those of butterflies, with two set of arms and animal like back struts with one the color of a dark green and the other a dark orange. The last one stood the tallest of the mini-cons with all four pedes on the floor with a streamline body, almost feline like.

"When will the beasts be ready to be introduced?"

"It would depend on the predacons, sir. Each are different."

"Keep the beasts down here until they are ready." Megatron ordered earning a 'yes sir' from Shockwave. "Soundwave, I need a ground bridge back."

Once again, she was mesmerized by the colors of the portal and made the being disappear. Her attention was then moved to the being that had been here as it moved away from her and her sisters. She gave a chirping at the being but nothing happened. Did it not understand her? She understood them, even if the words weren't of much use to her.

 _ **Is he our creator?**_ the feline one asked glancing the large mech.

 _ **He must be. He was here when we became free.**_ the largest of the four replied. The four looked around and found many more containers that held others nearly like them. _**Our brethren.**_

The four turned back to find the larger being coming towards their large sister. She laid on the ground and watched at he placed something on her back, between her wings. She gave a squeak at the pinch of pain and turned to take a nip at him without thinking. Shockwave quickly dodged the attack and slammed his gun into its neck hard.

"Attacking your creator again will result in your termination." Shockwave stated and went on his way to chip the other three. Having seen what happened to their large sister, they stood tensely as the same pinch of pain was given to them.

Shockwave then studied the four, finding the three mini-cons were already standing while the larger one stayed laying on the ground as it rubbed the patch of metal feathers as if they were sore. He noted that no dent was present in the patch of metal feathers. Now that they were chipped, he went on his way to check over the others still in the incubation stage leaving the four to their own.

The three mini-cons made there way over to their sister. She paid them no mind and looked over her body, flexing each pede to get a feel for them. With a heave she got her pedes under her flicking her tail as she looked around. _**Get on, sisters, we are going to look around.**_ They gave the large predacon twitters and chirps as they climb onto her back so she moved around her creator's place.

Shockwave watched the four, studying how they were taking in the cave. "Do no stray from this area." he ordered them. The large predacon glanced his way, its raptor shaped optics zeroing in and out slightly on him before turning to wonder off with a click of it's glossa. Watching the Predacon leave, Shockwave found didn't like how it has acted towards him. Something was different in this clone, or should he say clones.

* * *

Their creator was gone, but for how long this time? Her spark knew something she didn't, but what it was trying to tell her, she didn't know since it had been only a solar and a half cycle of awakening. Laying on the ground with her front pedes crossed in front of her she watch her sisters played in front of her. At times she would flick her tail at them in her way of playing with them. Her tail wasn't that thin, just thin enough to allow flexible movement, as living metal could bend only slightly before breaking or cracking.

The metal feathered end of her tail she found could be used as a very sharp weapon with its ability to spread out in flight, while moving to come together in a spike when on the ground. It was strange to her how it could go from being thin, flat metal feathers then band together into a long spike to strike with before going back at her will.

 _ **Do you plan to leave our creator?**_ the orange mini-con asked.

 _ **No, we have no need to. He is our creator and we should do as he asks.**_ the larger predacon stated lifting her helm up to the spot their creator usually stood at. _**Why do you think we need to leave creator?**_

She gave a shrug of her shoulders, only having moved the upper set of her arms. _ **Something just doesn't seem right. He makes sure we stay here in his view as if he doesn't trust us.**_

 _ **The other mech called us beasts.**_ the twin mini-con stated. _**What is a beast?**_

 _ **I have heard them call us Predacons as well.**_ the feline inclined her audials moving around in a feline way of listening. _**Im going to scout this place out. It seems there is other places besides the main part where we are, im picking up several other things.**_

 _ **Be careful, sister, stay alert for when creator comes back. I do not think creator will take kindly to you being gone.**_ the larger sister of the group stated as the feline dip her helm before taking to the shadows of the area, the dark gray of her armor helping to keep her blended to them.

* * *

 **Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This happens just before Thirst and after into Evolution. And i have to say...Wow...never have i had the first chapter be this big of a hit. i was just planning to update once every two weeks but with the amount of feedback left me amazed.**

 _ **Predacon talking**_

" _Thinking"_

 _Comm link talking_

* * *

The large predacon moved back and forth of the length of her creator's place. Her wings twitched at the stale air making it known to her just what it was that her spark had be trying to let her know. She needed to feel the air flow through her armor and protoform, to feel the freedom flying would grant her. She was restless that even her creator was starting to notice.

"Predacon, what is your malfunction?" Shockwave asked after she nearly bumped into him causing him to cut his servo on something sharp.

She turned her dark green optics towards him giving a soft warble at hurting her creator by accident and lowered her head. Then she gave a screech of frustration, longing, and sadness. Flapping her wings several times that it blew up dust around her as she stomped her front pedes in a tiptoe fashion. Shockwave took in all that his creation did, noting that like seekers, it was getting sky hunger. The two mini-cons with wings fluttered around the larger one, twittering to it, as if trying to consol their large companion.

Shockwave would have to deal with this soon before it became too unbearable for the predacon. His attention then went back to his servo to find energon dripping into the container that held the CNA of the next clone to be. The thin fins twitched as he thought before turning back to his creation with an idea and grabbed a syringe.

"Predacon, stay still." he ordered. She gave a chirp and did as told, holding in the reflex to attack at the pinch of pain that came from a fuel line near her shoulder. Shockwave took the energon to take a sample to begin testing it that would take some time to get readings. Once that was done he commed the warlord. "Lord Megatron, the Predacons are ready to be brought up."

 _I will be down to inspect them further._

"Yes, my Lord." Shockwave turned to the predacon having heard sounds of shifting gears and metal. What he saw, shocked him, but he should have known that the four Predcons were linked somehow. When he had cloned this one, the four had at one time been in a single container before he was able to separate them. Having seen the four growing in the same container, Shockwave first thought that he had some how put four different CNA clones together without realizing it. But the mech knew he would not have made an error like that. They were apart of the predacon, yet seperate.

The predacon stood with wings tuck to the sides, looking at its lower back strut that seemed to have gained extra thick armor plating with some of the plating covering the side of her pedes and the tail's base. Then her wings moved in angles at she studied the front length of them as well, showing Shockwave that her wings also seemed to gain extra armor plating. Wing guards. It gave a twittering chirp and the armor plating around the two areas burst into movement.

The twin mini-cons took to covering the larger predacon's wings, one each, while the feline mini-con took to covering the flank and some of the tail. The size of the feline compared to the twins made logical as the mini-con took to cover the lower back strut and the side of the each pedes. The way the mini-cons consorted to the predacons body showed Shockwave the reason for the four to have grown and awaken all together. The larger predacon only seemed to have heavy armor around its helm, upper back strut, and over it chassis, thanks to the overlapping metal feathers. The area that the mini-cons covered helped to give the predacon better protection than with the thin armor it held in those areas.

Megatron stepped through the portal and made his way to the scientist. "The beast looks to have come along better than when it first awoken."

"Indeed. I have found that the three mini-cons that awoke with this Predacon, have purpose."

An optic ridge was raised from the silver mech at this. "What purpose do they have?"

"It would seem they are linked to this Predacon as its armor." Shockwave stated. "The twin mini-cons take to cover it's wings while the feline covers the back and side of the back pedes."

"Have the beast show me."

Shockwave gave a nod and turned to the predacon. "Show your master your armor, Predacon."

The large predacon glanced to the two mechs. Her master? After a minute the predacon gave another twittering chirp and once again the mini-cons consorted to the predacons body. Megatron went up to the predacon to get a closer look ignoring the way it keep its raptor like optics trained on him. "Impressive. This one seems to have the same symbiosis as Soundwave does with Lazerbeak."

"It would explain why the Predacons began to wake in the same manor." Shockwave stated.

"Give the beast information on the Autobots. Let's see if this beast will be able to search for them from nearly nothing."

"Yes, sir." Shockwave went to set up a link with the predacon and when it was linked he sent the information of the current Autobots to the beast, then disconnected. "You have the information. Search for any of the Autobots, then report back of your findings."

The raptor shaped optics drilling into the single optic of her creator taking into the new files of information. With a screech, the predacon turned and ran towards one of the exits they had found since their creation nearly a week prior. Shockwave studied the running speed of this predacon to the first, finding that this one had better ground speed then the first.

* * *

A cry of joy sounded as the predacon soared through the air. The light from the sun warmed her protofom and she could feel that her sisters were enjoying this as well. She knew she should started searching for these Autobots, but for now she twirled in the air doing twists and turns. She enjoyed the way her wings worked to flap to keep her airborne and the speed she held while in her domain. The tension in her cables, pistons, and fuel lines went away after staying underground for so long since her creation.

Landing on top of a rocky pedestal far up from the ground level where humans couldn't spot her, she went through the files of information given to her for this mission. They were mostly of the shapes the bots took, which human pet they had with them at times, and bits of information of weapons they had. Even with the small bit of words given to her, it had helped to give her a better understanding of the world around her.

She had finally gained some names of colors she had been wondering at. It seemed that her feathers and talons color was grey as her body was a teal color with accents of dark blue, black, and gold. Gaining the knowledge of the colors showed her that she needed to learn more in order for her to understand. But how was she to do that and search for the Autobots? Her attention was drawn to the chitter sounds of her sisters.

" _Yes. This could work."_ she thought it over and through the shared bond the twins shifted off of the larger predacon's wings and took off. They would be able to find her once they gathered what knowledge would be useful to them as a whole. With that thought out, the predacon took to the skies once again towards the last known area of the Autobot base.

When she arrived there she found something that wasn't given to her in the files. A human base had been set up near the destroyed Autobot base making her helm tilt a little to the side. Without more thought to the human base she landed on the top of the of the rock cliff. Looking down into the rubble below as her optics zoomed into the area in search of any signs of where the Autobots could have gone. What was unknown to her, was the sensors that were place around the old base were giving warnings to those residing in the human base.

Ratchet swore at what he was seeing before turning to Optimus. "It would seem we have another predacon, and this one is to close for comfort." The leader stepped closer to the screen, studying the predacon just standing at the top of the old base looking down into it.

"Whoa, that predacon looks like a griffin." Miko stated leaning closer for a look.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out!" Prime ordered and the bots followed after their leader through the ground bridge having the advantage of surprise. Only the surprise went into the predacon's favor when it just glanced at them before flying off and circling around the old base too high for shots to hit.

"It's not attacking, why?" Smokescreen stated confused.

"That I can not answer, Smokescreen. There is still too little known of these predacons and how they work." Optimus stated. "Ratchet send a ground bridge. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee return to base. Smokescreen and I will keep watch over the predacon." the three named bots were hesitant but did as ordered.

She zeroed in on the two remaining mechs. Why didn't she attack? Her orders were to search for the Autobots. There was nothing about engaging them in battle. Optimus, the larger of the two mechs, she had seen put his weapon away as if he was just going to wait for her to land to resume her ordered mission. Not trusting them, she just continued to circle around taking in the two mechs. A groon into the endless circling, she found she was beginning to tire and so without thought she flew off leaving the two mechs watching her go.

"That predacon sure is strange." Smokescreen said giving a confused look at the distant beast.

"No, it just shows that even predacons show their own personality, just as any cybratronian." Optimus stated having also studied the predacon by magnifying his own optics.

* * *

 **Question my readers, i seem to be having a bit of trouble finding names. Just like with the Predaking she's nameless until later...but for the life of me nothing sounds good for the four. Maybe input from other minds would help.**

 **Anodythe - Just wait and see!**

 **Guest917 - thats a shame those stories were deleted...i wouldnt have minded reading them myself. As for the progression...i do plan to get to it. Just as of now i want to focus on her and her sister before setting them into the movie that follows.**

 **Now i want to thank those that have followed and favorited, Anodythe, MJCM1, The Whisper Sage, asomeness88, iceblossom98, mbrunaway, unicron1000, DaLadyofSouls.**

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Predacon talking**_

" _Thinking"_

 _Comm link talking_

" **Bumblebee talking"**

* * *

It was later that day, close to sunset, that they found the predacon back. This time it was climbing around the metal shell of the once elevated platform. Optimus studied the predacon with slight confusion at what it could possibly be doing in the old base. "Bumblebee come with me, but do not engage the predacon. It has yet to show aggressive behavior towards us."

Bumblebee gave a whir of understanding and followed Prime through the bridge, quietly making their way to the edge. The predacon was now on the bottom shifting the rubble around but stopped to what looked like to be sniffing the air. Its helm snapped to look up at them with wings flaring up in a defensive act. The three didn't move until Optimus slowly held up his servos to show he wasn't being aggressive. Having seen his leader do this, the black and yellow mech did the same.

The predacon looked from one mech to the other before turning to jump onto a higher rubble pile and leaped into the air. Once again they found the predacon just circling the old base. This predacon was different to the first one. It didn't seem to want to engage in fighting, just search for something. Once it found itself with enemy company, it would flee into the air and circle around high enough from shots.

What they didn't know was that the twin mini-cons had been searching the rubble out of their view when it had taken off. Having heard their sister give a screech far above them, they looked up to find her. She was telling them to fly up while she kept the two mech's attention on her. Doing as told the twins flew up and away from the old base only to be grabbed roughly. They gave off surprise screeches before disappearing before their sister's optics.

* * *

Ratchet had been watching the predacon when it had first landed on the bottom, having seen it deploy two mini-cons from it's wings. Wanting to take the opportunity of the two bots keeping the predacon's attention, he sent Ultra Magnus to a hidden spot to jump down to contain the mini-cons. _I will need a ground bridge fast before the predacon in upon me._ Quickly the medic opened a bridge and Ultra Magnus ran through with the bridge closing after him. The mini-cons gave twitters of fear and all four of their servos pounded on Magnus' digits.

Those that were inside the base froze at the screech that rang through the air. "Oh, that predacon is not happy." Miko stated looking at the screen to find the predacon attacking Optimus and Bumblebee.

They took them! They took her sisters! They must pay! She tucked her wings in to dive at the two mechs. To them she had just attacked them for no reason. Only she was the one to have seen another of their mechs grab her sisters. _Optimus, im opening a ground bridge!_ Ratchet commed the leader making the two mech turn to the bridge and run to it.

 _ **NOOO!**_ she screeched landing hard, the ground giving a small quake as she skidded to a stop having thrown gravel all over. They took them, they took her sisters! _**YOU WILL PAY!**_ her wings flared out in her anger as her helm shot up towards the sky as she screeched the loudest she has done yet. In her blind anger, she didn't notice that flames spewed forth from her beaked mouth until the flames came to a stop.

* * *

"Are you sure that was wise to take the mini-cons?" Optimus asked the medic as he studied them on the berth they laid side by side. Fear in their optics as they took in each Autobot that was around them.

" **The predacon only started to attack when Ultra Magnus took them?"** Bumblebee asked the mech nearest him, having only seen it just attack them.

"Yeap, and because of that it looks royally fragged off." Wheeljack stated answering Bumblebee while shaking his helm a little trying to displace the slight ringing in his audios that the predacon gave him.

"Until now, it didn't seem to want to engage in battle." Arcee replied with a slight shrug. "All its done so far has searched the old base. For what? Who knows."

"Well, it would seem the predacon is tearing up the base in it's fit." Ratchet stated having been watching the beast take a piece of the metal framing in it's beak and tear it apart. "We will have to stop it before it decides to attack the base."

"Ratchet opened a bridge behind the predacon, from there we will engage it. Ultra Magnus stay here until I am in need of your help." the four bots that were available took off through the portal and took the predacon by surprise.

She gave chirps and squawks as she readied to battle the four bots, her focus going to them leaving the twisted metal an afterthought. Her long tail delivered quick strikes into the earth of where the bots had just been occupying. The shots did nothing to damage the feathered plating of her helm. She then slammed her left wing onto the black and yellow mech, that had come too close to the predacon. Putting pressure on his chassis, with the clawed digits digging into the armor, the mech gave a strained whir of pain. The other wing backhanded the femme of their team while leaving deep scratches from the impact that the blade-like feathers left in her armor. The femme went sailing into the air before landing hard on the metal shell of the base.

Optimus tackled the predacon taking the crushing pressure off of Bumblebee as the two fell to the ground below. The two twisted around, her talons digging into the right shoulder armor of Optimus and ripped a piece of it off. He gave a shout of pain before they landed with thuds on the ground. Only for the predacon to roll away and take to the air, dropping the torn piece of armor. She took in a target once she quickly flew up and dived to tackle the white mech making the two of them skid on the ground forcing a grunt from the mech.

Her front servos gripped the swords not care if it caused her pain or that energon was flowing free. She put all of her weight onto the mech before slamming her wings, on either side of the mech, to push herself up ripping them from his servos. Tossing them to the side quickly, before going back to the mech and clawing at his chassis. Her tail whipped around to the front ready to stab her tail-spike into his spark but was stopped when a shot hit her. This forced her attention to the black and yellow bot struggling to get up to help save his fellow Autobot. Not wanting to leave the prey that was under her servos, she deployed her feline sister to take on the mech.

Bumblebee gave a whir of surprise at the new predacon that came off of the larger one, but soon found himself taking on the new threat that stood half his size. It dodge with speed at each blast before lunging to tackle the already hurt mech to the ground as it's jaw dug into his left servo.

Optimus flew up suddenly and kicked the predacon off of Wheeljack who's chassis was heavily damaged but was still able to move, though painfully. The predacon gave a screech of surprise as she tumble off the cliff unable to get her wings to right herself and slammed into the ground far below. The feline felt her sister's pain come through, jumped off of the bot that she had been attacking, and skidded to a stop at the edge to look down for her sister with worry.

Optimus quickly took the feline mini-con by the neck, earning a surprised roar as the mini-con struggled to get out of the mechs strong but eased grip. Arcee slowly limped her way to the mechs while holding her mid-section that had energon leaking from the slashes caused by the bladed wings. "Wheeljack, you okay?" she asked seeing the mechs as the one in the worst shape.

He laid on the ground giving a slight groan. "Could be better. That predacon sure does some damage."

"Yeah, almost seemed to think out it's attacks." Arcee agreed just as a portal opened up and Ratchet hurried through towards Wheeljack with Magnus following to help the medic carry the mech back to base.

By now, the feline had grown still and limp in Prime's grip, just listened and watched. Her larger sister was in recharge from landing so hard and her other two sisters could be felt but not pinpointed. Optimus looked over the feline seeing that it was beginning to show fear in it's frame and the way its tail curled up as if to hide. The feline maybe able to take on the bots a little larger than her, but this mech was the biggest.

* * *

Optics onlined and she slowly got up. Fear was present in her bond with her sisters and looked up to find Optimus disappearing with her last sister. Energon was still leaking from her servos and she knew she was running low having not refueled during her time searching. Not liking the idea to leaving her sisters, but the predacon knew she would offline if she didn't get repairs to stop the leaking. With regret over the bond she took to the skies, flying back towards her creator's nest.

Shockwave looked over the predacon seeing only slight damage over all, noting that the mini-cons were missing. The predacon had been gone for three cycles and with quick work Shockwave linked with the beast taking in all of what happened during its time away. It would seem the Autobots were holding the mini-cons in their care. The predacon then nuzzled into the chassis of her creator needing comfort, only to be hit with a punch to the side of her beak.

Backing away from her creator in confusion and hurt, giving a warble of her question to why he did that. She just wanted comfort from her creator having to lose her sister's company to the bots. "I will tolerate no affections. You are a beast that follows our master's orders." she laid on the ground in front of her creator, then found her helm pinned painfully to the ground by his pede, hurt by his words and the actions he was giving her. "Knock Out, bring your medical kit."

 _Of course, sir._ Once he knew the message had been received he took his pede off of the beast's helm.

Shockwave turned to leave the confused predacon laying on the ground, ignoring the warbles it made. Not being able to focus on the movement of anyone coming, she didn't suspect a mech to get close to her and gave a screech of surprise when he kneeled besides her. This in turn, scared the mech making him think it was attacking him until it gave a pained look and laid back down, pinning the mech with its stare.

Knock Out was surprised to find that another Predacon was alive but went to work cleaning and wielding the deep cuts on it's pedes and looking over for anything else that may need fixing. When he could find nothing, he went back to the ship to start moving the Syn-En. Knock Out didn't know how to take in the predacon. It wasn't as scary looking but he could tell the beast could wipe the ground of him if he took it on.

Turning she planted her wings on the ground with the clawed digits helping to stable the weight to walk away from the red mech being careful not to have any pressure on her patched up wounds. Shockwave studied the predacon with interest having found the purpose for the three clawed digits the jutted out from the wing joint. It acted as its ability of flight and that of being able to carry weight as if a second set of arm servos.

Glancing back at her creator she gave another small warble but was ignored once again. She could feel the confusion from her sister at the hurt feelings she held. He was there creator, yet he could care less of her. Without a thought more of her creator, she set to lay far from him as he worked. Quietly going through the information that the twins had found and had given to her just before getting captured. A human library was were they found all the information they needed or so she was thinking.

* * *

 **Frost (guest) - Thank you for the help with names. i do want to say that i didnt use Aurora but it did give me an idea of what to use. the name does start with an A.**

 **The Whispering Sage - In truth Sage, two of the names you gave are going to be in the story. They were unusual yet likable. And with those two names i was able to find the third name for the mini-con sisters.**

 **Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Predacon talking**_

" _Thinking"_

 _Comm link talking_

" **Bumblebee talking"**

* * *

Shockwave read the CNA carefully, trying to find anything that was different to the others. The second predacon was the only one to have company as it grew. Then he found it. Having studied CNA for all Cybertronians, he could see the second predacons held an extra. This extra sequence was what gave the predacon the ability to connect to the mini-cons that grew with it and aloud them, to combine, to it without rejection.

Soundwave held the same extra that allowed Lazerbeak to be with him. The fact the predacon could hold this extra sequence showed the scientist they were more connected than they thought. Turning his single optic to the pacing predacon, hearing the slight angry hiss it gave. "Predacon, still your actions."

His creation gave another angry hiss, flaring it's wings a little, before turning to stalk in a shadowed corner that hid the creature from much view. Going back to looking at the CNA to continue looking through it. Seconds later Shockwave found another interesting piece of information. This predacon was a carrier. That information could be used for a later plan if need arose.

* * *

She fumed. Her armor flaring out at times in her agitation. Creator wasn't letting her out to look for her sisters. Only a solar cycle had passed but she needed to find them. The only thing that kept her from disobeying her creator was that her sisters haven't been harmed. Yet.

It was sounds of pede falls and words that brought her raging processor back. Her optics glances to the tunnel to find her creator's master and a mech groveling on the ground. Her anger melted at hearing her brethren would be ready in three more solar cycles making her feel happy that soon she would have her kin with her.

An elevated platform came down with a red mech and cubes of green inside. Taking a sniff she found the cubes didn't give off a smell like energon did and it puzzled her. She followed the mech with her optics as the four beings continued to talk. A roar made the predacon perk up to look at the entrance to find another predacon coming. One that was much larger then her. This confused her having been thinking she was the only one to have been released.

Optics went narrow as she watched the groveling mech move forward to hit her brethren. That made her quickly stand up and give a hiss before taking pride in the way her brethren handled the mech. It was short lived as her pride went to shock at the transformation. He stood tall over all of the mechs making her wonder if she could do that as well. Before she could stop, her thoughts took over making the surroundings be tuned out.

Thinking it over she found their was an option to transform, but never having done it before she was unsure. So, she willed herself to enable to transformation but only a few pieces of her armor had moved before going back into place. That at least informed her that she would need to practice this new skill. One she will make sure to master.

* * *

Shockwave turned to the second predacon, seeing as it's optics trained on each of them from the shadowed area the beast had been presiding in. If that predacon could transform, then it would mean the one in the shadows would be able to as well. But then, he should have seen it. The mini-cons had done the same to transform into the predacon's armor plating.

At the twittering call all mechs present turned to find the second predacon walking up to them. Only, it's optics were now focused on the first predacon. Once they met optics, the beast began to prance while calling out at him as it drew closer. Megatron glanced between both predacons, hiding his unease at this new found information that the beasts were capable of transforming.

"One of my kin is out?" the first predacon asked making short work to meet the other one, who had stopped her prancing when he came forward. She gave him a happy chirp before rearing up and pushing her front pedes into his chassis, forcing him to fall back onto his back with a loud thud. "This is no time for play!" there was no hint of anger in his voice as he grinned up at his kin. He was not alone anymore.

All she did in answer was hop off to the left side of him giving twitters, warbles, and chirps as she continued to hop slightly around her brethren as he was getting up from the ground. _**Brother! I did not know there was another of us out either!**_

"Why do you not transform, young sister?" he asked making her stop her hopping. _**I don't know how, brother. I have only been out for six solar cycles. I did try to, but found I will need to work at it.**_

"Do not worry, I will help. Is there more of us out?"

 _ **I have three sisters who I share a symbiosis with them.**_

"Where are they? I wish to see them." his voice giving way to hope at seeing more of his kin and began to look around.

She looked to the ground and scuffled a front pede in the dirt, her anger coming back at knowing who had them. _ **The**_ **Autobots** _ **have them. I was doing a mission for creator's master when they took the twins, then they were able to grab that of my third sister.**_

"Then we will get them back. Do not worry, dear younger sister." he reassured her running a servo along her feathered helm. Her optics closed at the feel of the petting and leaned her helm into his chassis. The one comfort her creator wouldn't give, yet, her brother was giving it freely. She was desperately needing this contact and gave a soft warble at the contact making her brother smile.

Throughout the two predacon's talking, Megatron turned to Shockwave as he commed the scientist. _Make sure that predacon stays here. Chain it up if you have to Shockwave. That beast does not leave here._

 _Understood, my liege._

* * *

Miko stared at the predacon as they in turned watched her warily. The three mini-cons were mimicking the titling she had been doing with her head and any other actions she found doing. The orange mini-con gave twitters and warble sounds as if it was laughing. The sounds gained the attention of Ratchet.

"Miko, get away from them!" he shouted. The human only rolled her eyes which made predacons mimicked earning the girl to smile. "Ratchet, they are lockdown tight, they cant get out. Besides, they're small, you guys could easily take them down."

Ratchet gave a vent of frustration at the human. "Miko. Just do it."

The girl huffed but did making her way to her guardian. Ratchet looked at the three mini-cons with distain. The feline gave a hiss and flared its armor out to look bigger. The medic turned his attention back to something else not wanting to deal with them anymore than he has too.

 _ **Sister, we need to find a way out.**_ the orange predacon stated.

 _ **They have us locked down. I have tried to find a weakness in the room but none so far.**_ the largest of the three replied venting slightly before turning to the green predacon at gave a chirp. _ **Maybe we should gain their trust?**_

 _ **No, we need to find a way out. They may not have done anything now, but doesn't mean they wont soon.**_ the feline stated glancing to find that the blue mech was staring at them. The mechs destination was Ultra Magnus that they had overheard being said earlier. The three knew the mech didn't trust them.

* * *

Metal shifted and gears moved slowly until no sound came. Looking down she found she stood on two pedes and not four. "I did it!" she froze at the feminine voice that came though and not chirps. This form was going to take a bit to get use to.

He stood in front of her grinning with yellow optics bright at the pride he felt of what his kin had done. Since having come together a quarter of a solar cycle ago, the two predacons were inseparable. The mech took no time to waste as he began to help her transform for the first time. It had taken him time to do that same and used that knowledge to help.

She stood just under his shoulder with the condense version of her wings held straight out from her back with the joint bending the rest back in. Her helm held the same feather-like plating, only shorter, were slicked back with a couple of layers that would flare up some with her emotions. Almost like that of a laid back crown while on her faceplates pale blue marking around her optics giving her almost an Egyptian look. The markings helps to make her raptor optics stand out more. Unlike his armor, her's held a smooth, more rounded armor with a single spike on each shoulder armor that curved back a few inches behind her with the tip curving outward. Her servo were still talon shaped, only the digits were closer together to form a hand. The lower pedes kept their animal shape but had transformed some to take on the bi-pedal weight.

"Well done, sister." he said seeing her look over her new form. "You should continue to transform to get more feel of it." she gave a nod and shifted back into her beast mode more smoothly than before. She gave a playful chirp at him then budded her helm into his chassis before dashing off, her optics keeping him in sight. "Stop acting like a sparkling, you are working on mastering transforming."

She lowered her helm and stomped her front pede with a twitter following. _**We have been at that for a good bit of time. Playing sounds like a good break to have.**_

He gave her a stern look. "We can play once you learn this." she vented hard before transforming the fastest she's done yet and crossed her servos over her chassis. "Does that show you I have mastered this trick now?" all he did was give her a smirk before lunging at her.

She gave a keen of surprise as his weight took her down. With quick thinking she used her sharp digits to dig into his armor and scratch at his protoform. He flinched at the pain but gave her a punch seeing the small flare of her helm feathers dip at the impact. She gave a screech and transformed to kick him off of her and she used them small window to get up and run at him. She rammed him to the ground, using her wings to take her weight as she slashed her talons on his chassis.

Unlike the white mech's armor that was shredded easily, predacon armor was thicker and only scratches were left by her attack. She gave a cry of pain when his servos grabbed the upper part of her wings and tossed her over him making her land on her back. Before she was able to turn over and get up she felt a pede slam heavily on her helm, pinning it to the ground. "Do you yield?"

She didn't hear him. All she could think of was their creator had done the same thing to her. It was humiliating to her to be pinned down this way. Anger burned through her spark and in an area that she had only felt once before. This heat grew hotter with her mounting rage. _**GET YOUR FLITHY PEDE OFF OF ME!**_ she screeched wiggling with vigor making his balance falter.

Bucking her helm to the side with a thud following as his pede hit the ground she reared up, the feathered plating on her chassis splitting open into the shape of a diamond. The orange light flared brighter as her beak opened and flame came forth towards him. He lunged to the side making the flames miss him only for her land back on her four pedes for her helm to snap to the side. Stumbling to the side from the force of his punch he didn't see the tail-spike come around and stab into his side.

His shout of pain made her turn to him and launch at him with her beak tearing into his left shoulder, breaking the tip off. Having had enough of the younger predacon's show of rage he forced past his pain to take a hold of the tail-spike and pull it out. With a jerk and a spin he threw her into the cavern wall earning a cry of pain at the impact then she fell to the ground.

Making his way towards her he gave a warning growl as his servo held his wound. "That was no playing. You were fighting me."

 _ **No mech will ever pin me down like that ever again! I will fight beak and talon to never be subjected again in that way!**_ she replied venom dripping from her twitters as she got up with narrowed optics. His optics widen at what she implied. _**Creator has no care for us.**_

"You have no right to say that of creator. He gave you life!" he roared only that brought out a hissing warble from her. Her stance ready to fight again. "Lord Megatron is even helping our kind grow in numbers. Do you not want that? Do you want to stay alone?"

At his words, she lost all anger and wilted in front of him. _ **He may have given us life but you did not see what he did. He does not give love, only showed me that I am a beast in his optic. A beast that should follow its master mindlessly.**_ tired optics looked up to him. _**Do not doubt that I want our kin to live. I do. I just do not want them to be thought less of.**_

"It will take time, but we will show them that there is more to us than that of just beasts. I am sorry that pinning you caused you pain. I will never to that to you again." he stated calmly and moved towards her. She gave a soft warble, letting him know she accepted his apology. "I was the first to be brought alive and so, I will lead our brethren to what they deserve. With that in mind, I have come to name myself Predaking."

She tilted her helm as her optics bore into his. She transformed once again showing him that she was quickly mastering the skill. "You named yourself?"

"Yes, and I believe you should as well. We may have beast tendencies but that does not make us beasts in processor." he stated watching as she thought it over.

"Since I was created here on this planet, I will take a name from here. The humans have a goddess that has a creature for her symbol that holds similar shape to me. Though, it is only in helm wise." she stated still in thought. "I shall be Athena."

"And Athena you shall be." he laid a servo on her shoulder.

"Creator never thought to give us names." she stated with bitter realization. "He cares nothing for us."

Predaking gave a soft vent knowing he would not be able to change her look on their creator after much of what he had done towards her. "Come Athena, let us go fly."

* * *

 **Frost (Guest) - And there you have it! She is now Athena! the one thing i have trouble doing...finding names.**

 **The Whispering Sage - Spoiler. cant say.**

 **And now to thank Dolphinheart99 for following and favoriting!**

 **Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Predacon talking**_

" _Thinking"_

 _Comm link talking_

" **Bumblebee talking"**

 **Letting my readers know that the next update may be a bit later. RL has a way of kicking people in the aft.**

* * *

Athena stood guard over her brethren while Predaking had been summoned by Lord Megatron. She will admit it that the mech held no sway over her, but he did over her brother, who had dealt with him longer. Was it because she hasn't seen the mech much to put value on him? The few times she had been near him she could feel the commanding EM field he held.

A soft vent found its way out. She missed her sisters. Since having been separated she's felt a strain on her spark that would only go once she knew they were close to her again. If only she could pinpoint where they were. An angry hiss came forth knowing there was no way to find them and get them back. Would they welcome Predaking?

"Predacon, come here." the sound of her creator snapped her out of her thoughts. She gave snarl at the word 'predacon'. "I have a name, creator, use it." the long thin fins twitch at her tone. He had been told of her name once she found the ability to transform. It mattered not what he call her, she would not be online much longer. "I need to run a test. Come here, Athena."

Optics narrowed, but did as her creator asked. Even with the little trust she had in her creator, _he_ was still her creator. Once she reached the metal ground where he did his lab work he took a hold of her servo and stuck a syringe in the closest fuel line. A hiss sounded as the pain came and she snatched her servo back from his grip.

"What test is this suppose to be creator?" she asked then felt her systems go seconds later. Stumbling to keep upright and grunting in surprise as she looked to her creator, wide optics showing her confusion. Her vision began to blur making her panic double. "Creator? What is happening?" even to her, her voice sounded different.

Without thinking she transformed in a sluggish fashion, falling to her side in the process. Her sense of the world around her tilted as she fought to get up again before crashing back down. "Fighting is illogical. You are only prolonging the inevitable." her helm turned to her creator's voice only it made her stumble is her swaying world. Her wings went out wide as if they would be able to help her with balance. She was venting hard having crashed again to the ground this time unable to get her pedes to cooperate with her any longer. Her systems became numb to her and her helm fell to the ground but no feeling of it happening came.

Shockwave stood waiting, watching as the predacon slowly succumbed to the drug. Green optics offlined and her frame went lax with wings splayed on either side. Not knowing how long the drug would keep the predacon under, the mech worked to collar the beast then chained it. For the plan to work, he gave the predacon another dose of the drug in hopes that she would not wake before it was set into motion.

* * *

Optics onlined but were blurry. Whatever her creator had given her had messed with her systems badly that even after it had ran its course it still effected her. Sluggishly she moved to lay on her pedes, instead of her side, and worked to tuck her wings in. Sounds came through her audials, but they sounded far, like an echo. With a heave she was on her pedes only spread out to help stop her stumbling about.

That was when her attention went to her neck having felt something around it. Looking down she found a glowing blue restraint holding her to the spot like a prisoner. An angry screech ripped though her vocal processor, her anger helping to clear some of the effects but not all. Her tail-spike came forward and she struck at the glowing chain only to miss. Two more tries and she finally stuck the chain.

By now her hearing had come back and the sounds she had been hearing was shots being fired in battle. Battle was happening with her brethren yet to be released! Turning around she found her creator leaving through the portal and she gave a cry of rage and betrayal. He's leaving without even trying to save her kin? With stumbling pedes she forced her way to take the threat head on. Her vision was slowly clearing and she found two mechs, Autobots, standing in the middle several feet from her.

Wheeljack watched the predacon jerk its pedes and step sideways. "What's up with the predacon?"

"Does it matter? We need to leave this place now." Magnus stated as the white mech threw the grenade close to the predacon. The object caught the beast's attention and they took the opportunity to run.

Athena's optics widen at the object laying there as a beeping sound came from it. Not knowing was it was she turned back to the mechs that were racing away and took off after them. They will not live, that she promised since they dared to disrupt the release of her kin! By the time she made her way to the other side she had lost sight of the mechs in the narrowed tunnels. Choosing a tunnel thinking it was the one she needed to pursuing but would later realize it had been the wrong one. Energon burned as she pushed her body to catch up with the mechs but never found sight of them again.

A boom sounded and making the ground quake from the force. She stumbled and crashed to the ground with her beak skidding the gravel. Rocks collapsed behind her forcing her to look back in shock and horror at seeing the tunnel fill up, blocking her from returning. _**NO! NO!**_ her loud keening was heard by no one as her talons dug gouges into the stones relentlessly. They killed her brethren!

Pain shocked her spark at realizing what that object was. The Autobots killed them by blowing her kin up. Now, she was trapped in the network of tunnels with no way of knowing if the tunnel ended at a dead end. Predaking! He wasn't there. He was the only one besides her sisters to still be alive. Or as alive as she would be in the days to come. Her helm hung listless as her grief took over the shock that had ran it's course.

She could feel her sisters trying to reassure her with their love, but it didn't help at knowing her brethren were gone. They had been so close to being free to feel the wind, be warmed by the sun of this planet. Hope of flying in groups of her kin had been wiped away within seconds. It took her a nano-second to think about it but it hit her. The Autobots still had her sisters and it was only a matter of time before they did the same to her sisters as her kin. Turning she raced through the tunnel. Her anger growing with each dead end she hit, making her turn back to run to the next tunnel.

* * *

 _ **Something happened!**_ the orange mini-con warbled uneasy at the emotions that came through from their larger companion.

The feline paced the length of their cage, agitation gnawing at her. _ **We need to find sister. But how?!**_ a fanged growl was heard from the mini-con gaining the attention of the bots still here and the ones returning. The three watched as energon crystals were brought through.

 _ **That has to be the reason! Sister must have lost the fight over the crystals.**_ the green mini-con stated.

 _ **Then why was she grieving? That would not have explained anything. She would have been more angry at losing the fight than grieving.**_ the feline stated then the three froze when the blue mech, Ultra Magnus came through. He was missing his right servo.

The orange predacon made her way to the feline. _**What happened?**_ the feline glanced to her sister. _**We all would like to know.**_

Time seemed to pass by for the three who watched the medic work on replacing the missing servo. Voices soon filled the area and the feline's audials tilted down in her anger before going back up. It seems they were finally talking about what they would be doing to them.

"Optimus, they are predacons." Wheeljack stated. "Something needs to be done with them. There's only them and that one predacon left."

"I can not condone killing them. We have been shown today they can learn, transform, and speak with great intellect." Prime replied. "And I will give the three we have a chance to show that even they have the capability to change."

"You're giving them free reign?!" Arcee shouted before glaring at the mini-cons making the feline produce a growl.

"No, but we have to let them try to show us they are capable of change."

"You give us freedom? Ha, we beast to you." All optics landed on the feline, even the twin mini-cons showing their surprise.

 _ **You can speak to them? How long?**_ The green predacon asked.

Her larger sister turned her helm to look at the mini-con. "Yes, I speak. Not good. Found few cycle ago." turning back to the Autobots. "You think beast. We more than beast. We learn. I speak."

"If we let you free, will you show us that you are more than beasts?" Optimus asked making the three predacons glance between each other.

"Why you take risk?"

"Everybot deserves a chance to show that they can be more than what has been heard." Optimus stated. "There is little we know of your kind."

 _ **Sister, I believe we should take up their offer. Other than a few mechs glaring at us they haven't tried to hurt us.**_ the orange mini-con stated.

 _ **But, what would sister say if she were to find we sided with our creator's enemy?**_ her twin asked.

The feline vented. _ **She is right, they haven't done anything to lose our trust but they havent gained it either.**_

 _ **This could be our chance to show them that we are not beasts. But unlike you we cant speak.**_ the orange twin replied giving an irritated whir having been trying to speak.

 _ **Then I will be your voice sisters.**_ the feline said going over to nuzzle gently at her sisters faceplates. This caused them to give off twitters in their laughter. _**Then, we are in agreement?**_

 _ **Yes. But we will have to tell them our sister comes first before them if she comes to get us.**_ the green twin stated.

 _ **Sister always comes first.**_ the feline agreed as she turned back to the mechs, femme, and humans. "We stay. If sister come, we leave. Sister first to us."

Optimus nodded his head in understanding to the mini-cons and went to open the barred door for them. "There is much we can learn from each of you."

"Do you three have names?" Raf asked having heard all that was said.

"Name?" the feline repeated before an audial twitch to her green sister. "Sister say creator gave no name. We are nameless."

"Would you like to have a name?" the boy asked watching the feline tilt her head. "We not think to have name." she glanced to her sisters that gave chirps. "We know some. I, Paradox. Green sister, Wisp. Orange sister, Lapis."

"Paradox, Lapis, Wisp, I welcome you to stay and learn with us as we learn of you." Optimus stated taking a step back. "But I would like to keep a bot to watch over the three of you."

Paradox vented but understood why he would do it. They were still prisoners, but prisoners that have gained some freedom to roam with supervision. "Who?"

"Depending on who is available at times. For now, Smokescreen." This in turn made both charges and charged look to each other. One in surprise the others in uninterested of the mech chosen.

* * *

 **The Whispering Sage - Thank you! I actually had a little trouble with this one but this is the end** **product.**

 **Frost (Guest) - I dont know about Predaking being over protective with her not really being brother and sister. they just say that to each other in the sense of kinship with them being so few.**

 **Thank you my readers! R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Letting this be known. This chapter is all about the mini-cons while in the Autobot base. This chapter spans over two days time. Warning, at times they will be short. Just think of them like a glimpse of what happens over the two days.**

 **And i found myself with time that this _had_ to be written. So now im tired...**

 _ **Predacon talking**_

" _Thinking"_

 _Comm link talking_

" **Bumblebee talking"**

* * *

Ratchet worked more on Magnus' servo when a chirp sounded. Optics moving to glance at the dark green predacon, Wisp, before going back to the servo. Another chirp sounded earning a twitch in his optic ridge. Glancing back to the predacon to see Wisp watching him work intently. With a vent of air the medic went back to the servo. This time two chirps sounded forcing the medic to turn his helm to Wisp with clear announce to the mini-con.

"What do you want?" he grounded out. Twitters sounded in their type of laughter since the twins couldn't speak, unlike their larger sister. "If you have nothing to do, GO AWAY!"

Wisp shrunk at the medics shout, giving off a low keen. Her amber optics lowered as she turned to leave, until Magnus spoke up.

"I believe the mini-con was trying to get your attention." the mech said having been watching the little femme, slight hidden amusement.

Ratchet scuffed. "What would the femme want with me? Im a medic, not a caretaker." Wisp gave a chirp earning the medic's gaze since it was still on the blue mech. She pointed towards the blue mechs servo. "You want to help?" a chirp was sounded in her way of saying yes. "And what do you know of fixing mechs, hmm?"

Her top set of servos went up and down before she pointed to the servo of Ultra Magnus. Ratchet narrowed his optics at the predacon. "No, go find your sisters and bother them." Wisp's shoulders slump at the rejection, slowly turning from the medic and his work with pedes dragging as she left.

Wisp then made up her processor after walking defeated-like and thinking, still walking away from the mechs. She would bug the medic until he gave up and showed her some fixing techniques. Yes, that's what she'll do. She had been watching the medic since coming here and was very interested in trying out all that he did. With that in her processor, she spun determinedly on her pedes and went back to the medic.

* * *

Paradox eyed the object that had rolled to a stop at her front pedes. It held many colors that after searching through her processor she found it to be called 'tie-dye'.

"You want to play?" she looked up to see the smallest human, Raf, just feet from her. "Just kick the ball back."

Paradox tilted her helm at the round object, now knowing to call it a ball. Lowering her helm to it she nosed it back to the boy. He gave her a smile and kicked it back to her. After a few times of going back and forth the boy caught the predacon off guard when he moved with the ball, passing by her.

"What you do, Raf?" she questioned.

"Making the game a little more fun. You want me to show you?" he asked and Paradox gave a nod. "Alright, I have to keep the ball from you as you try to get it."

She went to swipe the ball from his feet but he had already moved and was jogging away from her. Going after the human trying to get it again but air was all she felt. Raf gave a laugh at the perplexed look the feline was giving him each time she went for the ball.

"I should help with showing how to get the ball. It might help the predacon." Jack stated as he came down the stairs, quickly getting the ball from the smaller boy. "See, that's how it's done." he said only to stumble as Raf took the ball back.

"I get now." Paradox supplied and went after the boy, jumped over him to land right before action causing a small quiver on the ground. He skidded to a stop with the ball still rolling letting the mini-con nosed the ball away. "Come get!" Jack glanced to Raf who in turn gave a smile as he ran after the feline who was deliberately going slow, knowing they were slower.

For a time the three played around with the ball until Paradox overshot and landed on the ball with a pede, the children far enough away from getting hurt. The round ball made the femme jerk her pede awkwardly as the ball went flat, causing said femme to slam her muzzle into the ground with a roar of pain from the contact. Her hind went over her body before slamming on the ground leaving the femme dazed on her back as to what happened.

Suddenly an angry shout was heard, making the two children stop laughing on the ground at see the large predacon fall. Then from her upside down view, Paradox watched Wisp zip past her, a few feet away, as the twin ran as if her spark was on the line with all six pedes working as fast as they would take her. Rolling to her side quickly she found the reason why as a huge, and she means HUGE, wrench was thrown narrowly missing her sister. Snapping to where the wrench came from she found Ratchet storming after the green predacon with another huge wrench in his servo.

"GO BOTHER SOME OTHER BOT! FRAGGING GLITCH LEAVE ME TO MY WORK!" he shouted still following Wisp.

 _ **SISTER HELP!**_ Wisp all but screeched when she zipped by.

 _ **Nope, you're on your own. You brought this to yourself, sister.**_ Paradox huffed out before bursting out laughing with the two children. "Sister not smart. Anger medic. Though, learn new word medic shout."

* * *

Lapis fluttered around the base trying to spot the nice bot. Where was the mech? She continued to look around before bumping into somebot's chassis and fell. Thanks to the bots quick reflexes she was caught and found it was the white mech, Wheeljack, that had caught her. Though this mech wasn't the one she was searching for she gave a chirp in thanks hoping the mech would understand.

"Just watch where you flit about." he stated uninterested as Lapis flew up from his servo. She watched him leave before deciding to follow after the mech.

Every few seconds Wheeljack would glance back at the mini-con having heard the flutter of her wings. Every time he did she would quickly hide from him. He found it annoying to keep having to do that as he made his way to his bench. So after the tenth time he stopped and just went working on his bomb. That's when he heard the flutter get closer with each minute passing.

Several minutes later, the white mech felt a timid touch on his shoulder before weight was added over the minute. What was with this predacon? His fin audials gave a twitch at the orange predacon's chirp but he did nothing. Another chirp, nothing was done to show his attention was on the twin, but he had slowly stopped working on the bomb. Soon, he felt a poke to his audial.

"What do you want, Lapis?" he asked turning to look at the predacon. She gave a timid twitter at him before moving a servo to point to the half-done bomb. "You want to learn how to make them?" optics brighten as she nodded her helm at him. "Then get down there and watch what I do. Ill explain everything as I go."

Excited chirps and whirs sounded while she flew down close, but not too close, to the bomb. Wheeljack couldn't help but smirk at the predacon. Maybe some predacons weren't bad. The thought of what happened to the ones still in the containers entered his processor. It made him wonder what the three here would do when they found out he was the one to blow up their kin. Shaking his helm slightly he focused back on the bomb with the femme taking in all that he told her about bombs like a sponge.

* * *

"They are like sparklings for Primus' sake." Ratchet vented glancing to the green predacon several feet from him, amber optics zeroed in on him. "Leave me alone!"

Arcee couldn't help but chuckle lowly having watched Wisp follow Ratchet around the whole day. "You have an admirer."

"I don't want one!" he fumed at the two-wheeler. "Go follow a different bot!" all he got was a chirping twitter. "Argh! I will thrown another wrench at you!" The warning only making the twin twitter in laughter.

"Have you tried showing Wisp some medical work? Some basics?" Optimus asked walking over to the medic.

"Do you even know if they can read cybertronian writing?"

"Doesn't hurt to find out." Arcee stated making the medic vent harshly and run a servo over his faceplates.

"Fine! If it gets the pest out of my way then ill give the pest what she wants." he muttered looking for a data pad and quickly putting basic medic work into it. Turning he handed it to Wisp, the pad nearly as big as her. She gave him a loud chirp before turning and flying away. "Finally! Peace and quiet."

* * *

 _ **What are you reading?**_ Paradox asked Wisp walking into their room seeing the green predacon on the berth with a data pad.

 _ **Basic medical works. Ratchet gave it to me a half cycle ago. I think creator programed us to be able to read cybertronian writing. I haven't had trouble reading.**_ Wisp stated, optics moving from one side to the other in rapid eagerness.

 _ **I wouldn't be surprised.**_ Wisp then got up off of the berth twittering happily. _**Your finished? How much did he give you?**_

 _ **Nearly three hundred thousand words. I find all that is in this data pad very interesting!**_ she said optics bright from her studying as she told her sister all that she had read with glee. _**I'm going to ask for more!**_

Paradox's jaw hung open. Until now, she didn't know Wisp was interested in medical things. Closing her jaw after a few moments she made her way to the berth, that the three shared, to get a recharge in. It would be a small recharge since she wanted to get up to play with Raf again. Paradox found she's taken a liking to the boy.

Just before recharge started, she heard Wisp come back to lay next to her with the data pad and began to read once again. **_Just make sure you get some recharge in._** With a small shake of her helm she let recharge take her, happy that her sister found something that would define her. **_I will sister._**

* * *

Wheeljack was impressed by the mini-con. Three bombs later, he was watching the orange twin build one by herself. Everything that he said to the femme on bombs she soaked into her processor like a starved mech for energon.

"Looks like you found a bomb making buddy." Miko said from Bulkhead's shoulder.

"I believe I have. So far, Lapis hasn't messed up once since helping me." Wheeljack replied with a happy chirp heard from the twin. "Her smaller servos help a lot when dealing with the small parts."

Bulkhead laughed at his friend. "The other twin, Wisp, seems to like Ratchet."

"Yeah, she spent all of yesterday following him until he gave up and gave the predacon a data pad." Miko informed grinning.

"You know that just means their might be a possibility of a mini-Ratchet running around throwing wrenches at us." Wheeljack stated with a smirk.

Bulkhead chuckled with a small shake of his helm. "And what about a mini bomb maker your turning Lapis into? You already have her making a bomb by herself."

Wheeljack answered with a smirk on his faceplates and a shrug of his shoulders. "What, the femme is a fast learner." Lapis gave several twitters and chirps gaining the mechs and Miko's attention. "Well, would you look at that. She finished a bomb."

"Mini-Wheeljack in the making." Miko whispered to her guardian with a grin. "Are you going to show her how to fight with swords while your at it?"

"You know that's not a bad idea. With her four servos she'd be a force to be reckoned with."

"Oh no." Bulkhead muttered at see the gears turn in his friends processor. "If that happens we really will have a mini version of Wheeljack." Miko only laughed. "Awesome!"

* * *

 **Well there you have it. One twin taking to bomb making, the other to Medic work...well study... and Paradox just finding all the joy in fun playing since they didnt even have much of a sparklinghood or a youngling stage.**

 **Frost (Guest) - As you can see, each went to who they found more interesting.**

 **The Whispering Sage - Primus, i cant say...it would be a spoiler...i wish i could say something**

 **Now to thank those that favorited and/or followed. ejkallas, Bluefeather4299, nijha44, and Soundwave555. Thank you LOTS! R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Predacon talking**_

" _Thinking"_

 _Comm link talking_

" **Bumblebee talking"**

* * *

Optics closed with helm held up to the sun soaking in the warm light. Nearly two and a half cycles had passed since she had found herself trapped in the tunnels, not even to stop for recharge. She was low on energon and had no clue as to find her brother seeing as there was no bond like she had with her spark-sisters. Her tanks grumbled letting her know she needed to get moving soon. Even though she had only met the mech a couple of times she went in search of the Warlord's signature. Once she found the faint trail she quickly went into the air.

Readings would come over her, letting her know a stasis lock was close. If she didn't find the ship she was doomed to slowly starve if stasis lock were to happen. Determined to find the ship she pushed harder on her wings, the ground far below going by with each blink of her optics. After a groon she came upon the dark shape of the ship. Relief flooded her spark at knowing she would be able to rest.

Landing heavily on the deck, feeling the ship shudder at her weight, she gave a loud screech just to make sure any and all heard her. With that done she all but dropped to lay on her pedes to help conserve what little energon she still had. A breem later she opened an optic to find Megatron and Starscream heading her way. Lifting her helm she gave Megatron a bow of her helm since he was the one to be in charge.

"They are resilient aren't they, Starscream?" Megatron stated in a growl.

Starscream rolled his optics with a grimace at the predacon, one they thought had offlined. "Yes, they seem to be. What would you like to have done?"

"She'll be low on energon by now. Make sure she gets some by taking her to the cargo bay." Megatron ordered before glancing at the SIC. _Make sure she is locked away. We have to keep Predaking from knowing one survived._

 _Of course, my Lord._ Starscream gave the predacon a sneer. "Come on, transform and follow if you want some energon." he ordered before turning to leave.

Athena did but with her low energon levels she would often stumble a little. Flashes of warnings were starting and she could feel the stasis lock coming closer. Finally, they reached the cargo bay that held the energon and she quickly took one of the cubes and drank it all of the energon.

"Are you better now?" Starscream asked his pede tapping with impatience.

"Yes. Now I am in need of a long recharge." she stated her optics trying to offline but forced them to stay on. Starscream gave the predacon a smirk seeing as the beast had no idea what he was going to be doing soon. One servo behind him and the other held out. "Come this way then. We have a place for you to recharge quietly."

She did and once they reached the place where she would be able to recharge, she quickly went back to beast form and settled herself with a soft vent of air. Starscream waited quietly outside of the room for a good while before ordering several vehicons to help chain the predacon. The glowing blue lines held a pede each making very limited movements once she woke up. He even went as far as to clamp her beak closed, they didn't want her to call for the Predaking now did they.

The mech then leaned a little over the predacon's helm with a sneer and both servos behind him. "Oh, im going to have fun with you. I'll be sure to come wake you up soon enough." Turning he left as plans of what he would do to the predacon coming into his processor. Unlike with Predaking, this one was at his mercy and he wasn't going to let the opportunity to vent his frustrations go past him. As of right now, no one cared what happened to the predacon.

* * *

Ratchet eyed the mini-con. By now this would be the fourth time the predacon had come back to him having finished reading the data pad. By now, Wisp was learning at the medium level of medical studies and was still wanting to learn more. He had never seen a bot this excited to learn to be a medic. Studying the predacon he gave a sigh. If only they could speak. Then it hit him.

"Do you have a comm. chip?" he asked knowing from all of her studying that she would know what he was talking about. Wisp shook her head with an excited twitter soon after at knowing where this was going and began to jumped a little on her pedes. "Well then, lets get to it."

Not even a breem later the chip was installed. "Alright, now try it."

 _Ratchet?_ Wisp's optics widen as she gave a screech of happiness. _Can you hear me?_

"Yes I can. Now, go find your twin and well get her one. Ep, get both of your sisters." he stated after thinking. If this one didn't have no it would be sure that the other two did not possess one as well.

 _Can I do the installation?_ she asked hope burning in her optics.

"Yes, but you will follow my orders to the T, understood?" he replied looking at Wisp in a serious manner and she gave a chirp before flitting off to find her sisters. She was so excited that she honestly thought her spark would explode. Soon she would be a medic-in-training now that she would be able to communicate with much more ease.

* * *

Athena felt something was wrong. Her recharge should have taken longer but something had awoken her. A keen of pain ripped from her vocal as she was zapped which fully awakened her. Laughter was heard and she knew what voice pattern it belonged to, Starscream. Without thought she went to swipe at the mech, that had caused her pain, only to find her pedes were chained.

"Oh, yes, your not going anywhere." she glared at him trying to work her jaw finding it was held in a clamp. Her wings twitched allowing her to know that they were at least free but her tail was clamped. A metal pipe and a prodding rod was in his servos as he raised the metal pipe to strike down.

Another keen came forth as the pipe targeted her helm. This didn't make sense, the feathered plating around the area would have stopped the hit from causing pain. It was as if her plating had been taken off. Trying to make sense of it she felt the small joints that held the plating move but the weight was not there. She was in shock. This mech removed her plating leaving only her protoform open for all to see.

It wasnt just her feather plating but all of her armor, even the little bit of wing armor she had. She was bare and at the mercy of this mech. Starscream smirked as he watched the predacon's helm snap from one side to the other to see that her armor was gone and in a pile at the doorway. "Oh, yes. You look much smaller without all of that armor."

Her optics darkened as she glared at the mech waiting for him to get closer. Raising the metal pipe again he went to strike only to squeal in surprise and pain went her wing digits gripped the mech and slammed him to the ground. Taking no mercy on the mech her digits dug into his armor, finding the softer protoform beneath. The mech continue to shout in pain as he ordered others to help.

Her optics shut hard as several prods hit her, sending currents throughout her bare form. Not wanting to give up her prey she gripped the mech harder, lifting him up and slamming him back down. Two more times she did this until all strength left her to wither on the ground not able to handle the electricity anymore. When they knew she wasn't going to move they stopped the current letting her go lax in the ground her venting systems on full blast.

"Take a hold of the beast's wings! Quickly!" the mech shouted trying to back away with one servo while the other laid over his energon leaking chassis. Fear and anger fought in his optics at the resourcefulness of the predacon. Even when down, the beast still found ways to fight for all it's worth. The vehicons quickly worked to clamp the predacon's wings as Starscream picked himself up to make his way to the med bay.

Looking back at the predacon he sneered at it having lost his fear of the beast now knowing it wouldn't be able to retaliate. "For doing this to me, beast, I'll make you _beg_ for the Well once im done with you." All she gave in answer was a hard vent in a snort-like fashion her glare never leaving him.

* * *

The bots were at a loss when the three predacons in their care went crazy. At first, many thought they were attacking, but with pained filled cries and Paradox curled tightly on the ground keening loudly, they thought different. Once they were able to calm the very distraught mini-cons they worked to find what had happened.

"Sister hurt. Don't know why. She scared. Helpless feel." Paradox stated with worry thick in her voice. "Sister need us!"

"Paradox, be calm. We will find your sister wherever she may be." Optimus stated.

The feline's audials twitch in her uncertainty. "But sister hurt you. Why Big bot go help enemy in mind?"

Optimus gently gazed at the confused femme. "She attacked us only after being given a reason too. She never started the battle in the times we have met her nor tried."

Paradox could only nod at his answer. "But we have brother. Brother not like you. He fight you bots all time."

The mech gave a soft vent. "Just as we are giving the three of you a chance to show us you are capable of good, so too will I offer it to you sister and the other predacon. It will be their choice in what they do, just as you and the twins are doing."

"Yes, yes. That good." Paradox replied nodding. Looking back in the Prime's optics she gave a grumbling growl. "You know if sister come to us, we leave with."

"Then that will be your choice alone to make. You all have a strong bond with her." he stated with a gentle gaze understanding that the mini-cons would always choose their sister. "But know that you have made friends here." At the words stated her helm turned down.

Out of the three children, Raf was her favorite. "Big bot, why I like Raf? I like all Little Sparks but he more so."

A small smile formed of his lips. "You may have to ask Ratchet about that. He would know and understand more in the area of sparks." They stayed silent for a bit before Optimus turned to leave the now calmed feline. "Big bot!" she called to him making him stop to turn back to her. "You calm me. Still feel sister hurt and pain but I okay now. Thank you Big bot. You good mech. Creator tell us you bad, you evil, need gone, but I not think so any more." All the Prime did was give the feline a small smile and a dip of his helm before leaving.

 _ **Im worried for sister.**_ Wisp stated once she and her twins found Paradox.

 _ **I know, but we do not have an idea of where she could be. She tries to reassure us it is nothing but we still feel her pain.**_ Lapis replied her lower set of servos crossed over her chassis.

Paradox stood up from sitting on her hunches as she had been when talking to the Prime. _**Big bot knows that if she comes for us that we would go. He understands.**_

Wisp gave her sister a critical optic having heard the weaver in her voice. The short training she's had, has been showing in all that she does now. Even with what little training she's had, she was able to hear and spot something that her sister was not saying. Her mentor was a very good at teaching, rude, rough, and shouted at times, but was good and Wisp was an example.

 _ **What are you not telling us sister?**_ Wisp asked watching her audials flick.

 _ **I do not know if I will follow sister if she did come.**_ Paradox stated with a huff of air.

 _ **Its that human sparkling, Raf. You've formed a bond with him.**_ Lapis stated a little shocked but somehow knew it would happen. Paradox's audials went down and a small growl was heard. _**So what if I have. No one can stop a bond forming even if we try. It happens.**_

 _ **Oh sister, we were not reprimanding you. It is not just you, I don't think I would be able to leaving my training. My studies.**_ Wisp stated softly guilt flowing through the bond. _ **Its not that bad sister. You see Raf as a friend and in doing so you are forming a bond. Bonds are good to have for a spark to be healthy and stable.**_

Lapis went up to her feline sister and laid her helm on her shoulder. Following her Wisp did the same as they let the sibling love they had for each other flow through the bond easily. With them doing so they could feel their largest sister relax into the flow, letting the three know just how much she was in need of their comfort. What ever had happened to her worried the three but she only continued to send feelings of trying to reassure them it was nothing.

* * *

 **The Whispering Sage - You're welcome. i just could help but have them become mentor like to the twins. Wisp is stubborn. ill tell you that.**

 **Thank you readers! R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**I, ah, have to warn my readers. This, um, this chapter is brutal. It was hell on me to write. And thanks to this chapter the rating went up.**

 _ **Predacon talking**_

" _Thinking"_

 _Comm link talking_

" **Bumblebee talking"**

* * *

Wisp flitted about helping Ratchet with the fixing and scanning the bots that had returned from an unsuccessful mission of stopping the Decepticons, but they were able to obtain Soundwave. Optimus stayed still letting the mini-con go about her work with Ratchet scanning now and then before telling Wisp to head to the next bot. In the short time Ratchet gave in and took her in as a trainee, he's seen the change the has taken the predacon. None knew Predacons could hold suck intellect, till these three showed them.

A sudden yelp made all in the room turn to see Ratchet looking down at his chassis in clear shock with servos held out. Following his line of sight to the area, they found dark green armor covering his normal red and white armor. The armor gave a slight shake as if amused by the mechs reaction. "Did she just-?" Arcee started to asked but Ratchet held up a servo to stop her.

"I am not compatible to even have another bot on me!" he stated clearly confused to how the predacon could even combine with his armor. "Wisp get off me!" his answer to the demand was a happy chirp. "Wisp get off! We have bots to fix!"

Paradox scuffed a laugh at the medic who in turn narrowed his optics at the feline to explain the sudden clinging predacon. "Wisp like medic. Medic train her, so she recharge on medic while medic work. If need her, she then help." she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I am not compatible to hold a bot. She will soon be rejected from her holding position." He stated irritated at the simple flaky answer the feline had given him.

Paradox rolled her optics, something she picked up from Miko. "You can, rejection would happen just now." she then turned to Wheeljack that had Lapis fluttering just above his helm. "Sister, show them."

An answering twitter came as Lapis zipped to Ultra Magnus, for all to see, watched as the mini-con integrated into the mech's backside. Ultra Magnus' stiff posture became stiffer at the unfamiliar feeling and weight of the mini-con clinging to his back. Paradox gave another scuffling laugh moving to sit on her back pedes next to Optimus. She was amused by their shocked faceplates.

"We know who can hold us." she stated not realizing her speaking had started becoming clearer to understand. "It is part of our survival to know who can and can not hold us." Lapis unlatched from the mech she used to prove every Autobot and humans they could. "Though sister will always be first to us since we are her armor."

"This is interesting." Ratchet stated a servo on his chin as he thought it over. Soon he left it be and went to continue looking over Bumblebee before stopping a second later. "Wisp, wake up, im not your berth to use for recharge." he stated tapping his now green chassis lightly. An unhappy twitter followed as she shifted to flutter away both sets of servos crossed as her chirps and twitters continuing till she was out of sight. Her muttering soon fading as she made her way to the rooms.

Raf walked over to the feline with a small smile. "Your speak seems to have improved, Dox." Paradox tilted her helm at his statement as she review what she said. "That is unusual. I have no explanation as to why now, I would be able to speak much better than before."

Ratchet gave a huff at that but held a thoughtful look over his faceplates. "It just means your processor has filed all of the information you have been gathering. Though I do find it unusual that your the twins take no time to process data, but takes you cycles to do the same."

"Twins have processors for collecting and storing data. I do not possess one, so it takes me longer than my spark-sisters to categorize data and information." Paradox stated as Ratchet nodded in understanding. The feline turned to the boy and laid besides him. "Get on." Raf glanced from Bumblebee to Paradox before climbing onto the feline's back taking a hold of the slight gaps in her armor as she rose and walked slowly letting the boy enjoy this. Optimus watched them leave knowing the feline had become friends with the young human. Movement came to his audials letting him know the TIC of the Decepticons was waking up.

* * *

Paradox's helm snapped up at the shouts of pain. The small recharge she had been able to get in, had been disturbed and she quickly went to find what had happened. Lapis' fear flowed through the bond making the feline push her pedes faster before skidding to a stop just before colliding with Smokescreen's helm, looking franticly around. A surprised roar ripped from Paradox when a dark orange blur tackled her to the ground, a low keen sound coming from Lapis.

"What happened, Lapis?" Paradox asked picking herself up from the ground.

 _ **Soundwave got up and attacked Bulkhead and Smokescreen. Then once they were down he went after Ratchet.**_ Lapis rapidly twittered and whirred her fear making them loud. Paradox glanced around again taking in that the medic was missing. "Sister, where is Ratchet and Wisp?" Her helm slowly turned the twin, noting the two bots missing, to land her optics on Lapis. The orange predacon gave a whimper but didn't answer making Paradox growl lightly in warning. "Lapis, where is Wisp?"

 _ **Soundwave took her when he took Ratchet. She was still latched onto him.**_ Paradox roared in her own mixed emotions and that of her sisters. Both helms turned to Arcee's voice when the femme asked for a bridge as Fowler jerked up into a sitting position talking, though he was still out of it.

"We have a problem at base. Ratchet and Wisp are gone. Soundwave took them." Paradox commed as the two mechs awoke. "Once the mech's have gathered themselves, I'll have them bridge to you."

* * *

Lapis tried to stop her shaking not knowing where they were. All she knew was one moment getting shocked, then waking up with her mentor somewhere completely different. She could barely listen in to Ratchet and several other mechs talk. One was her creator with two others not having known their voice patterns that great.

"It seems the good doctor has brought back a present for us." Megatron said, optics trained on the quivering green armor plating on the medic's chassis. "Shockwave, relieve Ratchet of his burden." Ratchet strained against his bonds as he grounded his dentas. "Leave her alone!"

"Predacon does not belong to you, Autobot." Shockwave stated gripping Wisp. By now, Wisp was giving small keening whimpers as she clamped tightly to Ratchet's chassis. Even though she knew it was her creator she didn't want to leave Ratchet, her mentor, alone with them and so gripped stubbornly to him. "Release the medic, Predacon, your creator orders it."

"That predacon has a name, Wisp, now use it!" Ratchet shouted grimacing slightly at the ache that was forming on his chassis from Shockwave pulling on Wisp. Megatron growled at the battle of wills between the scientist and the beast before taking over. The silver mech then shoved the scientist to the side and took a hold of the predacon.

Wisp screeched in pain as Megatron ripped her from Ratchet breaking her little clamps that held her to bot. Wisp could tell a small part of her armor was still clamped to the medic from the pain that came from the area. Ratchet gave his own shout of pain, but his shout also held anger at seeing the rough treatment the warlord gave Wisp. Shifting to her bi-pedal form, still in the warlord's grip, she tried to beat her servos on his digits to get him to release her.

Megatron glared at the predacon before turning to Starscream. "Do what ever to the predacon. Just do not let _him_ see _her_." Starscream gave a bow, grinning as he took Wisp in his servos. "With pleasure, Master." Ratchet shouted in rage at Starscream, watching the mech leave with his student. That last thing the medic saw and heard of Wisp was her wide frightened optics and her screeching keen while she fought to escape.

"Now, to get back to business." Megatron stated gaining the medic attention again, giving the red and white mech a lethal grin.

* * *

Emotions. Raw emotions awoke Athena. Fear, worry, and pain all slammed into her spark forcing her processor to quickly get her tired systems booted on. It was one part of the bond that shocked her as Athena felt one of her sisters so close to her after so long. Only the pure fear and pain stopped Athena quickly in her thoughts. Why was her sister so afraid and what happened for her to be in pain.

Her answer came in the form of Starscream strolling in cheerfully with the doors closing behind him. Her green optics zeroed in on the femme held, none to gently, in his servo. Her bindings rattled from her buck in her attempt to get to the mech. How dare the pit-spawned mech treat her sister like that! She vented hard in her struggles but only bare minimal movement happened since there was little give in the bindings.

Wisp stared in horror at the dents and old energon that covered her sister's protoform along with burn marks in some areas. _**What have they done to you sister!? Where is your armor!?**_ All Athena could do was keen in anger at not being able to speak with her sister after so long. Starscream recoiled at the volume and kicked Athena in the side of her helm. "Be quiet Beast!"

What little give she had on her bindings, she went and tried to swipe at the mech but fell several inches flat of reaching him. That cause the mech to back a few feet and glared at the predacon. He held the predacon in his servo out in front of him, showing Athena his prize. "Ah ah! I wouldn't do that again. I'm your Master now, Beast, you will do as I say. But for you to learn to take orders, I will have to show you the consequences of your actions." with that statement, Starscream smirked sadistically.

One servo held the mini-con while he used the other to grip both of her left servos and pulled. Wisp keened loudly at the pain that scorched her frame. Athena was frozen stiff having watched her sister's servos be ripped and the red hot pain sheer into her spark seconds latter. Starscream gave a look fake sorrow. "Oh dear, what to do now. Have you learned your lesson, Beast? I am your Master."

Athena began to vent hard her optics never leaving her sister's amber ones. Coolant ran down Wisp faceplates in rivers while the ripped wires sparked and energon leaked. Starscream glared at the predacon as silence continued to be on her end. "I guess not. Shall we continue, then?" dropping the servos he ripped, he then took a hold of the right side and ripped them away also.

Wisp keened again, her pedes kicking the air as the pain ripped through her. Her optics offline from her pain, her audial not hearing much past her keening. All she could feel was the raw pain coursing through her entire frame. Athena buck her entire protoform trying in vain to escape her binding in fury, ignoring the pain that came from it. The bindings dug into her frame letting new energon leak out but she could care less of what happened to her. All she had on her processor was striking the mech that would **DARE** cause any pain to come to her sister.

Starscream took a step back at the might the predacon was showing him, making the mech begin to fear that his actions may not have been best to have done. Only, he sneered at the weak thoughts that came to him and shouted for vehicons to shock the beast. Once again, the predacon showed the resourcefulness as she used her helm to bash the vehicons away that had come too close. Her frame seized up when several vehicons went wide around her and prodded her in the side.

Her optics glared hatefully at Starscream showing him the raging fury that was held in them. Even with the shocks to her protoform she fought to keep her helm up in her predacon pride. She wanted this cowering mech to see just how wrong he was to have done that to her sister. But the position only stayed for a few nano-seconds as a vehicon slammed a pipe to her helm, beating her till she couldn't even think to lift her helm back up.

Once they knew she was good and done, the prodding left her protoform scorched and in some places in the process of becoming melted. She vented hard watching as Starscream went up to her helm and used a pede to pin her helm roughly to the ground. Bending down close to her optic he smirked at her. "You should have learned from the start, Beast. Now, I will have to show you just what your actions do that brought this upon you."

Athena's optics were wide as he put more of his weight on her helm as he put her sister in her view. A keening whimper started from Athena as she watched Starscream's sharp digits dig into her sister's chassis. The keening whimper grew once Wisp's optics onlined showing the large predacon the pain her sister was in. Athena had never felt so hopeless as the mech offlined her spark-sister. His digits stabbed into the mini-con's spark chamber as he watched in pure glee at the broken-sparked look that over came the predacon and the keening wail, heard.

Taking his pede off of the predacon's helm he then threw the sparkless frame of the mini-con into a wall to the far side. Glancing at the shaking frame he laughed heartily seeing that her optic gave a vacant gaze. "I believe you now know who your master is, Beast." bring both servos to cross behind his back he strutted away from the predacon.

* * *

 **The whispering Sage - Yes, Screamer is an idiot, but Screamer will always be Screamer. This just shows Screamer that karma with kick him in the aft. Just before Athena came aboard the ship, Predaking had just left to help Shockwave get the last thing on the Decepticon grocery list. And as for smelling Athena...that will be found out in the next chappie.**

 **Frost (Guest) - Yes Screamer is and always will be a jerk. no one can change that mech. Dox and Raf! There is a reason for that friendship that will soon be known.**

 **Please to kill me!**

 **Also if you readers would take the time. i have a poll set up to see if you as readers would like to continue this story once im done as a sequel.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had to rewrite this chapter! The first draft was just a disaster.A FRAGGING DISASTER I TELL YOU! Lapis dies, Paradox goes off the fragging deep end with Athena literally becoming Screamer's pet. I scraped it. Tossed it into a fragging magma pit! That was not happening, we already lost Wisp I was not going to let the characters rule this story and kill off Lapis also DAMNIT! LIKE WTF!?**

 **So this is what was made after the first attempt. Im okay with this one. Very much so.**

 _ **Predacon talking**_

" _Thinking"_

 _Comm link talking_

" **Bumblebee talking"**

* * *

Cooling systems kicked on full blast as Paradox's back arched to the ripping pain in her spark. A void was there now. Lifting her helm up, disbelieving shock on her feline faceplates and her frame stock still. Wisp was gone. Her side of the bond was gone, empty. LAPIS. If she was gone then that would only mean Lapis would soon follow being her other half of the spark.

With that running through her processor the feline dashed to located Lapis. The painful void in the bond ever present now as she pushed her pede harder to where her sister was with Wheeljack. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't right, she prayed to Primus that this wasn't real. Only, it was when she spotted Lapis keening at the loss, her frame curled up tightly in Wheeljack's servos. Without thinking the feline bunched up her pedes as she ran and leaped high onto the table before leaping onto the white mech's servos.

"Dox what's happening?!" Wheeljack asked but was given no answer, only watched the feline curl up with her sister. "Dox?"

Raf glanced up from his computing program with confusion. "Paradox? Lapis?"

Hearing the boys question Paradox gave a low whimper nuzzling into her sister's frame. "Till all are one."

The mech was even more confused as to why the feline said that phrase, until it clicked making him understand the reaction the mini-cons had. "Which sister?" he asked in a low voice though gentle. He held his share of losing those he loved like many in this war did and now the war seemed to claim even more to its never ending tally.

Paradox lifted her helm slowly, amber optics dull in her loss. "Wisp." she barely supplied in a whisper but the mech was close to be able to catch it. The feline then nudged Lapis with a couple chirps. _**Go latch. You need to, to try and keep your spark stable.**_ Lapis made no move to do as ordered until Paradox gently, but not so, bit her servo.

Lapis sat up from the pain and glared at the feline, but even that was half-sparked. _ **Go, it will help you.**_ Paradox order softly nuzzling her sister again. _**Go.**_ The quad-armed predacon got up making Wheeljack's optics land on her, before jerking a little in surprise when Lapis latched onto his chassis.

Paradox watch her sister's form shake here and there while staying clamped to the mechs chassis, nearly covering it with her dark orange armor. The closeness to his spark, one that Lapis' spark recognized as one she trusted, might help only a small bit to relieve the void within. "You are the closest one to her other than me so you are able to help a little to stabilize her. Also, your spark is larger than mine and can hold her form better than i could." The feline explained, her voice thick with her grief.

"But I thought only Magnus and Ratchet were the ones to hold you?" Wheeljack asked a little perplexed.

"I never said who could or couldn't, just that we knew which bots to latch to." Paradox replied curling once again on his servo. Wheeljack looked from Lapis to Paradox. "You can join your sister." her optics flick to the mech as he gave a slight shrug. "Do you want too?" without a word the feline jumped onto his shoulder and latched onto his backside. Her gray armor covering his back and some of his sides, overlapping some of Lapis' armor.

Having never had other bots on him, Wheeljack found the extra weight unfamiliar and his movements with his servos thought-out. Glancing around to the other bots with a frown. If Wisp was one with the Well now, what of Ratchet? "How is the project coming along?" Optimus asked the Wheeljack and Raf. This change of topic was welcomed to all in the room. None wanted to think that Ratchet was offlined also.

"We should be good in another hour or so." Raf replied having continued to type codes. If all went okay, they would be able to find the Nemesis and find Ratchet. Or the hope Ratchet was still with spark.

* * *

Her frame sheared into her processor. Sparkless, dull gray, servoless frame glared without remorse at her. Her sisters sent love through the bond and she in returned did the same with a fierceness. They were in need of each other but could only be there in bond and not psychical. That mech, the one that grovels when his spark in on the line. He wanted her to be his pet, well, she'll show him just how volatile a predacon can be when push to the edge of her breaking point. Into a corner with only one way out.

The door opened, her frame going ridged and her optics closing without her permission hoping to Primus it wasn't that mech agian. "Oh Primus! What happened to you!?" the voice wasn't Starscream's and her helm snapped up to see who it was. It was the Decepticon medic, Knock Out, if she remembered. "What the frag?!" he shouted in disgust having spotted the sparkless frame and piles of armor.

When Starscream had ordered him to fix somebot he wasn't expecting the sight of a bare formed predacon femme and an offlined frame. This was just not his cycle. With a vent he took out his tools from subspace and went to scan the predacon, only to shout out in fright when the femme tried to swipe at him and screeched in fury.

"Whoa! Im only here to fix your bare aft up!" he shouted back in anger. "Do you want fixed or not, you fragging glitch of a beast?" The insult was not the best choice of words when the predacon bucked and strained against her bindings in her fury. "WHOA! OKAY! Femme calm down!" that only seemed make the predacon even more fragged off.

Knock Out knew he needed to do something to get the beast to calm down but didn't know how. So, he glanced around finding two sets of servos near his pedes and it sparked an idea with the frame, seeing as it held no servo to be seen. So, he put two and two together. Slowly, with his optics trained on the predacon's he picked the servos up and the reaction was instant. The predacon's frame was tense as she watched every movement the mech made as he slowly went to her sister's frame.

Athena vented in a snort-like fashion glaring with as much bloodlust as she could at the mech who was getting to close to the frame. Knock Out quickly searched for something in his processor to stop the femme from trying to break her bindings to go after him. This frame was important to her he began to realize, but he didn't know why. Though as a medic, he could see she was showing clear signs of spark-break.

So with a soft voice, it even surprise him that he could have this voice and not have one with ego slathered thick as he talked. "Im going to repair the frame, will you let me?"

Athena blinked her optics several times as she replied his words over. He, wanted to fix her sister's frame? Her frame was still tense but the medic could see the confusion in her gaze and decided to elaborate. "From what I can see and have seen, this frame is important to you. So I will fix it. If I do, will you allow me to fix you?"

Knock Out may be a mech, but he wasn't glitched enough to get close to a spark-broken femme and leave without an untouched finish. Even more so with it being a predacon. Not only that, but the longer he took that less he had to spend in Shockwave's presence. So if he had to fix a sparkless frame before fixing the predacon, he would do it.

Athena looked between the frame and the red mech. His soft voice and jesters let her relax slightly but her guard was still up. Once she gave a slight incline in her helm Knock Out went to work in reattaching the servos, her gaze never leaving as he worked. A silence fell with only the sounds of the medic working to restore a frame. Once he was done he picked the frame up and once again slowly made his way to the predacon.

Placing the frame just in reach of her sharp pedes he quickly backed away when she took the frame and curled her pedes and helm over it. A crooning soon reached his audials as he went to work on fixing her protoform. To Knock Out it seemed like the femme was in her own world having not shown any twitches or jerks to pain when he reconnected wires or pulled dents out. What had Starscream done to the predacon to make the femme become like this?

Standing up the mech went to the door but stopped and glanced back to the femme. "I understand what you are going through femme, and for that, I'm sorry for your loss." His voice snapped Athena out of her processor as she looked up into the medic's optics, his also showing pain of loss. He gave a slight dip in his helm to her before turning to leave. "Till all are one." He stated softly but her audials had picked up his words with ease.

* * *

Predaking stood glance around trying to figure out what was on his processor. He was missing something, but what was he missing? Nothing was out of the ordinary on the flight deck. Nothing. It was nagging at him, but he was no closer to finding what it was than he was a groon ago. What was it that demanded his attention so badly?

Then Starscream and his armada landed but it wasn't until the SIC went passed the predacon that he smelled it. The smell of old spilled energon still clung to his frame. The smell that came from the mech was faint but only groons old. This confused the predacon having been there that day the Autobots had blown his brethren to the Well. Athena was still within there at that time and hadn't made it out. He knew since he went back to search for her but found no trace of her.

Predaking knew that his olfactory sensors weren't glitching but then why would he be smelling Athena's scent. Stale and faint but very much there on the mech. Optics narrowed at the seeker, who had left, wanting to follow mech only Megatron had made it clear that he would not be able to wonder the halls of the ship. Yet, that made the predacon wonder, what was the warlord keeping form him?

* * *

 **We are coming to the end soon. I would say a least eight to ten chapters left to go. And so I ask my readers to vote in the poll i have on my page. Depending on what the vote will decide if a sequel will be in the works or not.**

 **The Whispering Sage - ...DEAR PRIMUS IM SORRY! I-i think im going to go hide now...but like i said, Screamer will have karma bit him in the aft.**

 **Read and Review my dear readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, thanks to little hands I had to rewrite the chapter. Rewriting chapters SUCKS AFT! But becasue of that, this is being extra long for the delay, enjoy! And DONT KILL ME! PLEASE I BEG YOU!**

 _ **Predacon talking**_

" _Thinking"_

 _Comm link talking_

" **Bumblebee talking/Wisp"**

* * *

They were preparing to take the Decepticon's warship. Paradox had decided to clamp to Ultra Magnus' backside to help provide extra armor for the mech while Lapis stayed clamped to Wheeljack's front. Their predacon armor was thicker, making them weight a little heavier than what was thought, but the mechs quickly reconfigured themselves. Shots had rang out the moment they exited the Ground Bridge. Thanks to Lapis' armor around his front chassis, the several shots that hit, were only scuffs to what would and could have been heavy damage to Wheeljack. Emotions of the hunt filled their processors with instincts and the thrill of the hunt were woven through the two sisters but not enough to distract.

 _The Omega Lock's control station is located on the lower deck. I am making my way there now._ Ratchet commed the Autobots while a small shout from Arcee of 'Come on!' made Bumblebee and Smokescreen follow her to the bay doors.

 _Copy Ratchet. We will rendezvous at the objective._ Optimus replied through comm. _Arcee, lead stealth team to secure the Omega Lock. Ultra Magnus, you, the Wreckers, and the Predacons storm the bridge. Prevent the Decepticons from targeting the device if stealth team is delayed._

With the sounds of battle Arcee made sure all were heard as she questioned their leader. _Optimus, if we fail to secure the Lock before its ready to deploy, do we destroy it?_

 _I do not intend to squander a second chance to restore Cybertron._ He replied to the two-wheeler.

 _If no one objects I will volunteer to go with the stealth team. Creator maybe there and I can distract him._ Paradox intervened quickly feeling Magnus running towards the open bay doors. _Lapis will stay with the Wreckers. One predacon to each team. Odds will balance._

 _Do you agree to take Paradox?_ Optimus asked Arcee.

 _She can come if she wants._ Arcee stated and from the corner of her optics, watched the feline spring into action to stand on Magnus' shoulder before jumping towards the stealth team while taking down a trooper and ripping into the mech's neck.

 _You missed one._ The feline stated cheekily racing after the team, fresh energon covering her muzzle. Without getting a response the feline dash forward past the three bots and lunged into another group of troopers with a furious roar.

"Wreckers!" Magnus shouted leading his team one way while Arcee went the opposite.

 _I can feel sister!_ Lapis twittered loudly through comm. as her armor rattled against Wheeljacks. _She's near! Very near!_

"Once we are done with taking over the ship and win this battle, we will search the ship for your missing sister." Ultra Magnus stated earning a chirp. "But until then we must focus on our main mission."

 _I understand._ Lapis replied and Wheeljack knew from the tone of voice, something was about to happen. The need. The intense need coming from the little predacon could be felt. _But I must find her._

"Wha-" Before Wheeljack could stop her, Lapis had detached and fluttered away, down an hallway they had past in that time frame. Magnus, angry at the disobey in orders, yet continued knowing that the predacon was not an Autobot and so could care less of orders that were through to her. "Lets continue! We need to get to the bridge!"

* * *

Something was happening. Only, there was no way to state her curiosity with her being bond to the room. First it was the alarm, then roars that were from her brother, now shots from all over the ship. She wasn't going to be able to join in on the battle to search for one mech being bound. Knowing the groveling the mech, he would survive this battle. Oh, did she hope the mech did. She had to repay him in kind, just a little.

Time ticked by, with her having to at one point hold onto her sister's frame as the ship tilted from one side to the other several times. Only one good thing the bindings did for her. WHAT THE FRAG WAS GOING ON!? Was the ship losing altitude? Was it damaged? If it was, what part of the ship was damaged? Too many question with nothing to answer them! ARGH! This made the predacon vent in her frustrations. She needed free! Sky hunger was gnawing at her, the worst she had yet to deal with since being cramped in her cell.

Then the sound of the doors opened and her helm snapped and she gave a surprised squawk, but very much welcomed sight, at her sister. _**What did they do to you sister?**_ Quickly Lapis went over to take off the binding that held her beck closed. With it off Athena worked her jaw gears to help get rid of the stiffness that had set in. Only it made her wince a little at the bruising. Starscream had decided to try and beat her into submission, again, after Knock Out had done his patch job.

 _ **Not they, but a mech by the designation of Starscream.**_ Athena growled out optics flashing red before going back to green at her fury of the mech, but calmed for her sister's sake. _**Where is our other sister?**_

 _ **Paradox is helping Arcee, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee take the Omega Lock.**_ At the confused look her sister gave her she chirped with a smile. _ **That's right, you don't know we chose names! Paradox is our feline sister and I am Lapis.**_

Sadness reached in the bond from Athena's side as her gaze went down to the frame in-closed with her pedes. Slowly and painfully she moved her pedes for Lapis to see. _**Did she have a name?**_

 _ **Wisp was the name she chose.**_ Lapis keen lowly at seeing her twin's frame. Athena nuzzled into Lapis' chassis in comfort. After a few seconds Athena lifted her helm. _ **Come, I need to get free and gather my armor. I have a mech to hunt.**_ Lapis nodding, a little surprised at the dark way her sister spoke but with quick work all of the bindings were gone and soon armor was being placed back on.

* * *

Paradox was fighting two battles, one with the team she had followed and the other to go search for her sister that was very near. She couldn't leave them just to appease her need to find her sister and so she push it to the side. It was difficult but the three bots needed her help in getting them to the Lock. With a roar she launched onto another trooper, her fangs flashing as they dug into armor, wires, and fuel lines.

A hiss ripped out of her vocalizer when a missile nearly hit her throwing her into the air and landing on the edge of the open floor. Her optics landed on a seeker that was lowering his arm, one that was missing a missile, and growled as she got up. This mech could wait, she needed to get to her creator and distract him from the controls, plus help the medic that looked to have been to the pits and back.

So with that in mind she charge the seeker, leaped, and used the mech as a spring board from his helm to launch higher into the air. The mech gave an almost girlish screech of anger at being used like that but the predacon didn't care. Claws out, fangs bare, she landed on her creator's back and dug her fangs into his shoulder. He gave a shout releasing the medic to twist and turn, trying to get whoever was on his back off. Her neck was grabbed and with force he threw her over to land at the medic's pedes hard.

"Creation! What is the meaning of this!? You do not attack your creator!" Shockwave grounded in anger.

Fangs glistened from enegron, armor flared, and frame tense from battle while audials were held back as she gave a hiss. "You may be our creator, but we are free to chose. You have no control over us."

"I am your creator that gave you life! You owe me that!" Shockwave nearly shouted at what his creation had stated.

"I OWE YOU NOTHING!" Paradox roared and charged the mech, dodging any shots he did and jumped onto his chassis. Their battle was not interrupted as the other were working on taking control over the Lock and battling any that showed up.

* * *

Athena racing through the halls bumping and stomping on any that got in her way. She maybe hurting from the resent beating, but she was on the hunt and nothing would get in her way. The scent of the mech enticed her as she followed it. It may take her a bit, since the mech had been over much of the ship, but she knew one spot that may give her a lead on the mech and that was the bridge. Lapis had stayed to watch over her sister's frame in the cell to make sure no bot, would come close without getting injured. Something about blowing them to the pits if they dared come too close.

The swoosh of the door sounded and Athena skidded to a stop and looked around, her cooling systems working to cool her overheated frame. HE WAS NOT HERE! She gave a screech of fury stomping her front pedes while her talons left gouges in the floor. Then her optics landed on two humans, one being in armor of some kind. Transforming quickly, her optic burning into theirs but with them being younglings she held no threat in them. Younglings should not be here in a battle, where were their creators?

"Where is Starscream?" she asked lowly, her fury barely contained in her voice not wanting to scare them. Her carrier instincts flaring to life at seeing them.

"W-we don't know." the male human replied his fear of the towering femme being seen and heard.

Venting hard she tried to cool her tone while giving off a slight purr to sooth them, she had no quarrel with the younglings, she would never hurt younglings. "Do not fear, I will not harm you." Again her voice barely hid her fury but she was trying very hard to show the younglings she was no threat to them. If anything she would fight beak and talon to any that would come close to harm them. "If he is not here than I must hunt for him elsewhere." This time her tone was soothing as was her frame language.

"Why are you searching for Screamer?" Miko asked making the predacon stop short of leaving. Green optics zeroed in at the humans intently her fury making them bright as she fought to keep from growling in front of the younglings. "He offlined my sister while I helplessly to stop him. _He is a mech that will be offlined_." she stated the last menacingly before leaving the younglings alone but had heard the female as she left. "So Wisp is dead." Did they know of her sister?

Still in her bipedal form she worked her way once again through the halls taking down any seeker and trooper that stood in her way. Only to stop on a turn when she came face to face with a group of mech. Her talons up and ready at their guns. The white mech stepped forward, swords put away and servos held up as he calmly made his way to her.

She tensed with anger her feathered helm flaring some, which caused pain to flare at the bruised protoform. They were prolonging her hunt! "Out of my way. I am hunting."

"Calm down." Wheeljack stated. So this is what the other predacon looked like when not in beast form. The femme stood slightly taller than Ultra Magnus and from the looks of it, injured from the grimace of pain that showed.

She growled with narrowed optics, talons ready as she took a step forward. "I have no quarrel with you. If you must know, there are younglings that are need of protection. Now move."

"Who do you have quarrel with?" Wheeljack asked as they parted for her to move past. Younglings?

"Starscream." she hissed before disappearing from there view.

"Wonder what Screamer did to frag off a predacon like that?" Bulkhead asked as they made there way to the bridge, the path cleared thanks to the predacon.

"Don't know, but whatever he did he better watch out." Wheeljack replied.

* * *

Lapis cooed sadly at her sister's cold frame while running her claws gently over her helm. She spark called out for it's other half even knowing the half of that spark was gone. Even being near both Wheeljack and Paradox during the time her sister's spark went offline didn't help to stabilize her spark. It was only a matter of time before she would soon join her sister in the Allspark. She knew it would be hard for both of her remaining sisters to get over the loss of the both of them, but her spark was desperately hurting.

Without her sisters realizing it, she had slowly closed off the bond and with this battle going on, they were none the wiser of the closed off side. Pain zapped her frame, her spark destabilizing more with each breem that passed since gripping her sister's gray frame. It was only a matter of time.

" **Sister needs us."** Lapis nodded at the imaginary voice of Wisp that flowed through her audials, making the finials twitch. Her processor not even denying the fact that she was offlined anymore, but excepting any and all impossibilities. _**But I cant leave you here alone, Wisp. What kind of twin would i be if i did that?**_

" **Yes, you can, im not there anymore. You know this, Lapis. It's just a sparkless husk now. Save sister."**

 _ **What happen? Is she okay? Do you know where she is?**_

" **If you do not hurry, she wont be okay."** Wisp stated with urgency but moved a servo to gently graze Lapis' helm. **"It will hurt to leave them, yes, but they will survive. They will grieve for a time but they will heal. Primus calls to us, sister, and I know you can feel it. He will take care of us. We will wait for them there, however long it takes. Till all are one, sister."**

Lapis felt coolant run down her faceplates as she nodded, her processor taking in full of what she needed to do now. She knew it was only a matter of time before her processor started giving images of what was not there. Even knowing it was not good to being hearing her offlined twin like that, she set down Wisp's frame and got up without another thought. _**Yes, sister needs us. We will wait. Till all are one.**_ Her wings fluttered and she hurried after the faint outline of Wisp. Wisp would lead her to their sister.

* * *

It had been breems later that she picked up the mech's scent again. This one being very fresh with the scent of her creator also. Optimus had already given his announcement over taking the ship and would be heading to Cybertron soon. Her heated frame was giving waves of pain, her cooling systems working hard to get her core temperature down but she made no stop to rest. Not when she was catching up to the mechs and being able to hear them now.

With a roar she tackled the mech she had been hunting, taking glee in the screech of fear he gave out. Before her talons could even stab into his frame her faceplates were slammed, causing her to be thrown off of the mech and onto her backside, several feet from the mechs. Protoframe flared with pain as the already bruised frame gained more. WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT HER HUNT!? Shots hit her as she forced her frame to sit up and watched the mechs back up to put more distance between the raging predacon.

Growling dangerously at her creator, who was helping Starscream up. His single optic focused on her while he shot, each one causing her to grimace and jerk from the blast to her frame. Starscream raised his servo to take aim as the stumbling predacon with a smirk. "It was lovely to know you, eh, not really beast." With the twitch of his digit the missile went flying.

Between the shots blasting at her frame and trying to keep on her pedes she could one watch as the missile grew closer and closer in slow motion. Her gears started to lock up as she tried to get them to move her to the side but it was useless, her gears weren't giving way to her processor's command. Feet before the impacted of the missile, she watched in horror as Lapis came zipping into the missile's body.

The impact of her tackling made the missile go off. The force of the blow sent the two mechs and femme flying backwards. With Athena being the closes to the detonation, it left her disorganized thoroughly as she attempted to roll over onto her pedes. Audials and audio receptors making it hard to make out anything around and in front of her. Pede falls sounded muddled and disjointed, but she could tell they were quickly going away from her.

Shaking her helm she attempted several times to clear her processor and get up. Slowly, everything seemed to speed up and she gave a screech of pain. Her frame, protoframe, and spark were in tremendous pain that it caused her to fall into a emergency stasis. What little she gained in getting up soon was gone as she gave out.

On the bridge of the ship, Paradox was venting fast and shallow, optics wide with back struts arched in her pain. _**NOOOOO!**_ her roared rung clearly threw the bridge that she had followed the others to. Her sudden change from calm to pain stricken shock caused those near her to flitch and jump a little bit away from her. _**SHES GONE! LAPIS!**_ Those around the feline tried to asked what had happened but the feline did nothing but curl up where she had been sitting. No bot or human could get Paradox to unfurl and soon left the feline alone until Ratchet could come and asses what had happened.

* * *

 **...Im going to go hide...No matter what i did, in both origanl and rewrite of this chapter that was the outcome. So even if i saved Lapis a few chapters ago...she still went.**

 **The Whispering Sage - Well...she was about to get him until all of that happened. I SORRY!**

 **And a thank you to reaperblaze for following and favoriting. Read and Review. OH, and dont forget to vote in the poll please! So far i have two votes for yes.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Predacon talking**_

" _Thinking"_

 _Comm link talking_

" **Bumblebee talking"**

* * *

Ratchet scanned the predacon in secret again giving a vent of air. Two weeks had pasted since the others had left to start working on restoring Cybertron. Three weeks since they had found the large predacon in stasis on the ship and heavily damaged in both armor and protoframe. The fact that nearly all of her protoframe was damaged worried the medic. It was also there, they found Lapis was gone and understanding the reasoning behind Paradox's sudden burst, then nothing, on the bridge.

So far since then, with Raf's help, Paradox has slowly been showing signs of coping with losing the twins in a short time span. Ratchet himself, though he didn't show it, was also coping slightly at finding Wisp had been offlined from Knock Out, since he had been the one to repair her frame. But who offline the mini predacon was still unknown since the predacon wouldn't speak about it. The bit of armor that had stayed clamped to his armor was still there, not having the will or strength to take it off. Then there was Athena, the only words they could get out of the predacon was few and far since being in his care.

The first week after taking the ship, none of the bots or humans could get even a yard close to the predacon without her lashing out at them in her beast form. It took Ratchet taking out his wrenches, giving the femme a good few dents and ranting as he fixed her. At times banging her helm to get his point acrossed when she began to fight him but couldn't from her damaged frames, which caused even more minor injuries to form making the medic fume even more. So, after several gentle, yet stern hits, she relented with a growl of her engine to finally let him, and only him near her. Slowly, over the few weeks, Athena was warming up to them, but was still very guarded. Ratchet was just glad no underlining damage was permanent.

Her spark was strong and the medic was a little relieved that she wouldn't offline anytime soon from her grief. Though he could see that the loss did effect her greatly to the point that only now was she started to come around from her spark break. There were times Ratchet found Miko's tendencies to be a pain in his aft, but she worked her annoyingness on Athena. That was how they had gotten her name after Miko started to try and list off very outlandish names the femme might like before said femme grew fragged enough to give her name.

By the third week in, with Paradox helping to introduce those she was close to since being the one to have been around them longer. It was mainly the three children and Ratchet until slowly Fowler and June were brought into the fold. They were also shown how protective predacons could get to those they know as younglings. There were times Ratchet found Raf being herded back to her 'nest' and had to rescue the boy from her once she fell into recharge.

* * *

Faint pangs startled Athena out of her light recharge making the fluxes of her memory loop dissipate fast as her systems onlined. Optics stayed to the ground, watching it with dullness. Her spark sent out a few more pings but nothing came back showing her the twins were gone. With a vent of air she got onto her pedes and went to the exit of the building, letting the moonlight wash over her frame in a gentle caresses. The slight wind of the night wove through her wings and armor trying to let the feel relax her cables. It only helped a little.

Since waking up in this base, the same one she came to realize was the base that had suddenly appeared after her given information from her creator, she has learned much more. She may have not said much to those that worked and lived here, but that didn't mean she wasn't observing much of what they did. She missed them greatly. Their side of the bond gone, leaving only Paradox's, one that she, at times, was desperate to make sure was still there.

 _ **Are you alright sister?**_ Her feather plating twitched at the sound of Paradox moving towards her area, her pede falls barely giving hint that she was moving. _**I will be fine, sister.**_ Paradox gave a scuff but sat next her to larger sister. _**You are a fool to try and lie. We both have sharp senses that pick up on things very easily, than those bots.**_

Athena glanced to her left to put her sister in view as her engine gave a soft hmm in return. _**What are we to do now? We were cloned to hunt Autobots. Then became prisoners, and now what function do we have?**_

Paradox stayed silent for a bit as she thought over her sister's point. _**We have time to find what function we can do. We may not have had a choice when we were first created, but we have one now. Maybe we should look to what our sisters did.**_

 _ **One was studying to be a medic of a wrench wielding mad mech and the other…she learned to make**_ **bombs** _ **.**_ Athena blankly stated, staring at her sister in spark. The feline cuffed at that with light humor as she thought that over. _**Eh, okay, may be not the best of choices, but they are a start to finding a place for us to be. Just know I will not leave your side. Where you go, I will follow.**_ Athena gave a nod to her sister as she gave her statement as both went silent, taking in each others company.

 _ **Predaking is still alive. We should go and search for him.**_ Athena stated breaking the silence. _**He is our kin and so we should find him.**_

Paradox's armor flared in a twitch gaining Athena's questioning gaze. _**He may be our kin, sister, but I must tell you that I have begun a life here. Besides, we were created here on this planet, that makes this planet our home creation.**_

 _ **It is the boy.**_ The feline's armor gave another twitch answering the larger predacon. _**What is the boy to you Paradox? I can feel your reluctances to broach this, but I must know. What is that youngling to you?**_

… _ **The twins asked me the same thing, not how you have put it, but they understood I had connected to the boy. I do not understand it myself or why the bond woul-**_

 _ **Bond?**_ Athena asked sharply cutting off the feline as she searched for answers through the bond she held. _**What bond?….You didn't!**_ It clicked in her processor of what bond it was.

 _ **Athena, wait. let me explai-**_

 _ **NO! You had no right! I will not lose you to somebot else just because you grew to care of an organic! How can you even form a bond with an organic? They have no spark! YOU ARE NOT TO BE HIS GUARDIAN!**_ Athena screeched in her fury her emotions taking over any and all thoughts that would have made her think more rationally. She started to turn her frame to Paradox and stalk her. The grey armor flared out to make her look bigger than she was in her fear and soon to come anger at her sister. _ **And what right do you have to say who I can and cant form a guardian bond with!? YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT BONDS HAPPEN WITHOUT US SAYING IF WE CAN OR CANT!**_

Suddenly pain bloomed acrossed both helms and snapped to find Ratchet standing in the hanger's doorway with two more wrenches in his servos. "WHAT IN PRIMUS' NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?" his optics landed from Paradox to Athena as he waited for an answer, wrenches being raised when nothing was vocalized. Sounds of transforming came from Athena who quickly spoke. "This slag-heaping GLITCH should not have formed a GUARDIAN BOND with an organic!"

Ratchet gave a groan, it was too early in the cycle to be dealing with a predacon meltdown. "Listen here youngling, Paradox has every right to form a bond with that boy. You cant stop her since it is the matter of the spark. No one can stop things that happen with the spark in mind. Now, get your aft back to that thing you call a 'nest' and recharge!" his servo raised to threat the femme with his wrench. "Your protoframe is still healing."

"Healer, I am fine. I have ran my internal scans and they are showing at 100 percent. I do not follow orders from you no longer." she growled out only to shout out a cry of pain when a wrench met her faceplates causing her servos to fly to that pained area.

"Oh, looks like I missed something." Ratchet stated dryly at the stubborn femme, ignoring the cuffing laugh from the feline. "Get your glitching aft back in there femme!" Athena growled as she refused to move, which earned her another flying wrench to the faceplates. "I could have sworn I had gotten all of the dents out. Hmm, looks like im slipping in my age." The medic stated optics daring the femme to let him let loose another volley of wrenches.

Athena growled once again, but finally made her way to the medic's roost after he started to unsubspace another wrench to throw at her. Oh how she hated that medic, yet, couldn't for reasons to her spark. "That's a good youngling. Paradox, you may want to find Raf. The youngling has woken up from all of your yelling. Try and get him back to recharge if you can." The feline dipped her helm as she took off to the boy's quarters always eager to spend time with her charge.

The medic followed the femme to start looking over her faceplates. "What is the matter, youngling?"

"I am not a youngling." she growled causing Ratchet to grunt. "You are to me in age, youngling. Now tell me what is the matter."

"Why would you care? Im a clone, creator had no care for us. He even had you Autobots blow up my brethren all because Megatron was afraid of our strength. So why would you care?" her growl had lost it intensity the moment she asked the first question her spark ringing with her pain. Her creator left her, did nothing to even save them. "I have no function now. Even while I was online, I had no real function."

Ratchet vented his optics look skywards in his exasperation of the femme. "Primus help me with this femme. Athena." Athena glanced to the medic. "It doesn't matter how you were created or what programs were given. What matters is that you now have the choice to do what function you want. Wisp found hers in becoming a medic, Lapis found hers in learning to be a demolition expert and was starting to learn how to wield swords. Paradox is still looking for hers, but she has a glance of what she wishes to pursue. She will still be with you, but she has her own goals. You just have to find yours."

"Everything starts with learning. I was once an assistant of a medic. Vorns later after having learned all in my trade, I am who I am now as the CMO. We all start out not knowing much, that is why we strive to learn all that we can." Ratchet stated taking several dents out gently. Athena sat quietly as he did so. This was an accruing accuracies with him Ratchet noticed. He had already held many talks with the predacon to help force her out of her depressing processor to think things over.

It had slowly dawned on Athena over the weeks here that unlike her creator, this mech did care for her. Not at first, but the weeks that he had treated her, brought her back from delving into her darken processor, and gave her stern talks that she needed. No matter what she tried to focus on to stop her traitorous processor and spark she couldn't help but look to the medics grumpy demeanor like a sparkling would her sire. When had she started to view the old mech that way was a mystery, but she refused to let the old mech know.

She was no youngling in need of a guardian, but a full grown femme. So why did her spark fight her to send out a creator/creation bond? Sometimes, she thought it was the fact that she was only two months old and her spark knew that by forming that bond it would help her in the long vorns of her online. She found her spark to be a mystery as it gave her many impulses that she fought hard not to act on.

"Can you tell me of Wisp and Lapis, Ratchet?" she asked lowly making the old mech vent softly at the repeated question.

"Wisp was a stubborn little glitch I will tell you. Followed me everywhere I went after your sisters had been let out of the brig. Even when I chased her with wrenches to pound into her helm that I wanted nothing to do with her. The little femme came back." Ratchet grounded remembering the annoying mini-con but his faceplates grew softer as the story went on. "Soon I gave up and gave that stubborn glitch a data pad hoping that the amount of files on it would keep her from my sights for cycles. For a good bit, I had peace and quiet until later in the same cycle she came back demanding even more."

"I could see the excited gleam in her optics. So, I indulged her with another data pad with even larger files. I was still trying to get over how she had read through all of those files in the first one in such a short time as I gave her the second one. Then before I knew it, she was getting lessons directly from me. Not once did that gleam fall from her optics as she learned and at times surprised me with being very eager to study even more of my knowledge." Ratchet leaned back having finished taking the dents out but continued for Athena's sake. "She was a fast learner, picked up much of what I taught her in kilks of being told, shown, or read."

"For a time, I found I enjoyed teaching such a femme that held a thirst for learning like Wisp did. So eager to prove to me all of what she was learning, what she was taught. Even when I was learning my trade, not many bots had held such a passion like the little femme did. It filled me with pride to have been a mentor to one such as her." Ratchet didn't move when he felt Athena's helm lay on his chassis as he continued. Every time he retold her of her two sisters she always made to put her helm on his chest plates, close to his spark.

"Lapis, by Primus, found her interest in making bombs thanks to that slag-heap scrap of a mech, Wheeljack. I don't know how it started or when, but suddenly Wheeljack was parading like a proud sire to his sparkling as Lapis was on her way to learning all he knew of making explosions." Ratchet grunted at the thought lip plates twitching slightly. "He even went as far as to make her some training swords for her to train with. Just like her twin, she was in a trade she would have excelled in. I had watched one of her session with Wheeljack and could see that with time the femme would have been a force on the battle field."

"Her movements were at times jerky, but you could tell she was a natural at it, just needed guidance. Her stance only needed correcting at times but the overall she moved as any sword master would. Thinking on how the two little femmes would've grown into their chosen trades, we would have seen masters in time." Ratchet finished putting a servo on Athena's helm smoothing out the feathered plating gaining a small purr from her engine. "Just as your sisters did, you will find something that you will excel, just give it time."

* * *

 **I don't know how or why…acutally I have no clue, Im clueless on how that interaction even started. I was just going to have Ratchet be the medic of DOOM with her…then all of that happened. There are times I have no idea how my character take over. Sometimes its good, sometimes its very, very bad. Maybe it also doesnt help that i find Ratchet as more of a fatherly figure to anybot? i dont know, he just screams pf an Uncle or father figure to me...argh...i know im going to regrate this interaction even gaining light.**

 **The Whispering Sage - Um...yeah, your right, that would take forever...(Unless you were on good terms with Soundwave, then i would be in for it). But for the fact Starscream being killed. that mech no matter what happens to him, he somehow survives. i mean HE SHOWS UP IN RID?! like what the frag!? i was for sure Predaking went and killed him off in the movie...nope. Screamer still lives. that mech must have some damn good luck on his side.**

 **Now, my fellow good readers. What would you like Athena and Paradox to learn? Because truthfully, i have not the clue...(Well i do, just we already had a medic in training and im not going there again) So, what are my reader thoughts on this?**

 **Since i have yet to have a no on the poll voting, I would like to ask this. I keep thinking of the bay verse movie for some ungodly known reason. So i am asking, Would you like to see Athena and Paradox show up in that in the sequel? Or something else?**

 **Now that i think on it whatever those two learn could help them in the sequel...(If the voting still states there will be one. All up to you readers, All up to you)**

 **I want to give thanks for Favoriting and Following to mteverest21!**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, just so you know, Darksteel and Skylynx are both Mechs. Ive read somewhere that Darksteel was a femme, but with the people that do their voices, they are Mechs here….shit I just realized there are only two femme predacons…it took me this long to figure that out. Wow, just wow brain.**

 _ **Predacon talking**_

" _Thinking"_

 _Comm link talking_

 **"Other talking"**

* * *

"I am needed. Now, once I go through wait a kilk or two and close the bridge." Ratchet informed Athena looking up into her optics to see if she followed. When she gave a nod he went and started the bridge.

"May I ask why I can not come?" she asked.

Ratchet glanced her way in thinking. The others had informed him not to bring Athena in fear that she would abandon them in their search for the predacons and join her brethren. Though he thought that rather idiotic of them since none have even tried to get to know the femme. As her medic for the time of fixing and helping her protoframe heal he's seen her at her lowest to the cycles that she's been showing to be more focused. Yes, she may do that like as they think she might, but he would understand if she did since there are only two alive as of now, with a possibility of two more known.

"Right now, we do not have information of what happened. You have just finished healing and I don't need you getting into a battle. So, until we uncover more information, you are to remain here." he stated sternly opening the bridge.

She gave a harsh vent but did as he told. That was another thing he found about her, she was mellow in taking small orders until in pain or anger. Then she became pit to deal with. In those times she was able to be reasoned with. Her raptor gaze studied him as he left and once through she shut it off giving another vent. Like with Paradox, she had picked up some human things and since her feline sister had been doing them as well it made it a little harder at times to stop herself.

Another week had gone by after the fight she had with her sister and she found that her cycles weren't as suffocating to her. It helped when Ratchet had started letting her fly around lightly to ease the sky hunger out of her. For that she was grateful. She sent a ping to her sister to meet her outside and shifted into her beast form as she made her way to the spot. Would she come to her this time?

 _ **You okay sis?**_ Paradox asked earning Athena to turn her helm towards the feline. This had been the first time the feline had answered her pings since that cycle and she was glad she came. _**I am functioning.**_ Paradox scuffed at the answer and with their bond she found that Athena wanted to go fly. Accepting the invite Paradox shifted to latch onto her back struts, letting Athena feel the familiar weight. Sending a grateful feel the feline returned it along with affection. _**Just fly you big beast.**_

Athena gave a chirp at her sister as she took off letting the peace of the sky flow through them. Content to stay airborne as their spark harmonized in the familiarity of being siblings. They only had each other left. Athena had refused to tell her sister of what happen with Wisp, though, Wheeljack had been able to see what had been done to Lapis knowing the damages explosions did. She would never want Paradox to know how Wisp had offlined. It would be a burden only she would hold.

 _ **I am sorry for my outburst. It was scrap of me to say that about your bond.**_ Regret of what happen was felt and the sadness that soon followed from Athena. _**I have already lost two sisters, I didn't want to lose another. You are all I have left Par.**_

 _ **You would never lose me 'Thena. I may be the younglings guardian, but that doesn't mean I cant spend my time with you as well. We both hurt, yes, but there are others that you can lean on. Why do you think I leaned on the youngling like I did when Lapis had become one with the Allspark? He could see the pain my spark held and in turn told me that he was all audials if I needed to talk with him.**_

 _ **At first I was reluctant to go through with his offer, but with each cycle that past I had decided to go to him. I didn't speak about my pain, I didn't want the youngling to have to experience that pain knowing that he had not felt pain like that before. It was Raf that just offered to let me cry. I did not understand by what he meant, but I soon found coolant leaking from my optics. He then gave me a hug, by wrapping his servos around my neck and I felt soft stokes run down my neck cables. He was comforting me, he said, 'when I need to be comforted, my mom holds me like this and just lets me cry out all of my sorrow'.**_

 _ **I asked him why and his answer was that even if he didn't know the pain we held, there was always someone to let you lean on them. He had become the one I would lean on in the time my spark couldn't handle all the pain I felt and the pain that came from yours. During one of those times, I let everything out that was held in my spark. The pain, the void that is left, the pain your spark sends at times, my doubts of what I was to be, of what I was wanted to do, to learn.**_

 _ **That was when I started to notice the reach of a bond that had been there before the Autobots took the ship. The starting formation of a budding bond to the youngling that was becoming even stronger. Yes, my spark was still in pain of the loss, but it was also then that I knew what my spark was telling me. We may lose sight of living through the pain that comes with losing those we cherish for a time, but we shouldn't lose sight of those that can help us. Of those that are around us that are giving us a way to fight through the pain.**_

 _ **Raf helped me. Showed me that he was someone I have come to cherish as well and so I let the growing bond grow even more. I will never lose sight of my sisters, I know this, but I cant stay in the past. We have already lived in the past, done what is now the past. Nothing we do will change it so why stay and make yourself suffer in the past when we are moving in the present? We will never truly forget them 'Thena, but we also cant keep the past with us.**_

Athena let her sisters words run over her processor as she fell silent. In a way she was right, but the thought of moving past the pain made her spark pound hard in her chamber. She couldn't or wouldn't, she didn't know. Paradox sent soothing emotions back to her sister calming her spark back down. _ **It is okay, sister, it will take time to heal. I am still healing myself.**_

 _ **I don't think I will be moving forward until that mech's spark has been snuffed.**_ Athena stated then heard a vent come from her sister in spark. _**What did the mech do?**_ Anger ripped through the bond before Athena shut it off saving her sister from feeling it even though she felt some. _**What nobot show ever have to watch.**_

When she failed to elaborate, Paradox vented again and they stayed silent for the rest of the time she spent flying. Once Athena felt her pedes on the ground Paradox detached. Glancing back at her sister Paradox moved forward, rubbing her helm to Athena's right front pede as she did so sending her sibling love. Athena gave a small chirp to nozzle her on her helm with the same feelings being returned. _**Go, be with your charge, Par, I will be fine.**_ The feline took another look to her sister before nodding to go in search of her charge. Once alone, Athena sat on her hunches watching the colors of the sky blend with the setting sun her spark pinging with her pain.

* * *

Optics took in all that was around her. So this was what Cybertron looked like. It was still war torn but she could see the construction that was being set underway all around her. It was so different than Earth, her place of creation, that she didn't know whether to be in awe or be fearful. Earth was her first home with all of the dirt, water, colors, and the changing of atmosphere that she has come to associate the feeling of homebound.

Cybertron was complete different. The colors were mute with only so many variations of grey, silver, and metallic sheens. But that could be because of the planet being abandoned for so long. The wind was not felt here, or the different directions the wind could give while she flew, leaving her wanting it back. This was the home to her original, where her CNA came from, but it didn't stop her from comparing everything she had seen to Earth. She could even feel Paradox compare things between the two planets, both agreeing that Earth would forever hold more sway over them. Even if this was her original's home.

"Glad you could make it, Athena." The predacon turned halfway to look down to the scout that had made his way to her. "First time to Cybertron, how do you like it?"

"It is very different from Earth, I will say." she replied glancing around again. "You asked me here for something? Something to do with Predaking?"

"Yes, we went to him to see if he knew of any other predacons. Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen were attacked by two unknown predacons, that's why we had Ratchet come." Bumblebee stated. "He wouldn't listen to us so we thought to see if you could convince him otherwise."

"You do know that he thinks I was snuffed in that lab, right?" she questioned the scout. "But I will go and search for Predaking. I will make no guarantee that it will do anything."

"All I ask is that you try." he stated making her glance back at the scout with a vent of air. "Paradox will stay here and if something happens she'll be the first to know through our bond." The mech gave her a smile as she shifted into beast form and took off. Paradox cuffed earning the scouts attention. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just your height to her." the feline cuffed again in her laughter. "For some odd reason she finds your height to her amusing." A frown appeared on the scout's faceplates at that before lifting a little. "She must be use to having to look down with all of us being shorter than her."

Paradox's let her jaw hang a little at the retort before falling to her side in her laughter sending all that happened to her sister with the return of being unamused. "Yeah, we all cant be as tall as her." Bumblebee shook his helm as the feline followed him to the others.

* * *

Night had fallen as she searched, landing at times to smell for his scent, until she finally pick up a faint trace of it. Helm went down to take a better smell letting her processor run over the information the scent gave her. He was here not even a couple of breems ago along with an unknown mech that was once here almost a groon ago. Could that have been one of the other predacons Bumblebee stated? No, the mech had a familiar yet difference to it, but it held none of a beastly tinge to it.

Lifting her helm up she followed the direction until she came to a scene of three Predacons battling. Two were unknown to her while the third and largest of all present, including her, was Predaking. Not wanting to join in on the fray she circled, watching, waiting, until it seemed like Predaking had won. Having fought the mech once she knew he was the alpha. It was then her optics zeroed in on a mech that had her screeching out and into a dive.

Pulling up just enough that all four pedes were out in front as she slammed into the mech, pinning him to the ground with her weight. The mech made no move as she lowered her helm to one of his audials. _**Where is he?**_ she asked lowly, her fury slipping through in her tone of hisses. Before he could replied a voice called out to her making her attention turn to the approaching predacon.

"Athena?" his voice held disbelief. Not moving from her prize she nodded. "I searched and found nothing. How are you here now?"

"OH! A femme!" Athena shifted from looking from Predaking to the two unknown predacon mechs as they came too close for her liking. She gave off a warning rumble of her engine to which they wisely stopped, but let their optics take in her form with excitement. _**They come any closer to me, I will bite them.**_ she warned Predaking, making the mech smirk before falling at the next words. "Feisty, my kind of femme. The designation is Darksteel and this scrap is Skylynx."

 _ **Don't care.**_ she replied before looking back at Predaking having a feeling he wanted to speak. "Come, we must stop Megatron from reaching the Well." Predaking watched her glance back to Shockwave, warring with herself, before stepping off of the mech with a hiss of anger. _**Then we should hurry.**_ He nodded shifting to take flight with Athena and the two other mechs following.

It didn't take long to come upon the battle and soon she was firing fireballs at any undead that she found or came too close. Flying with her brethren filled her spark with joy that she didn't know could feel letting Paradox feel it through the bond. As they took care of the first wave her optics took in the second wave taking the ship down and she gave a screech of fear. Her sister was on that ship! Before she could beak off from the others, Paradox soothed her with calmness and reassurance. If her feline sister was okay from the crash, then she set focus back on taking more of the undead down.

* * *

Paradox groaned as she came to it, feeling a weight on her back struts. Looking to the left of her, she came face to face with Smokescreen. Wiggling a little hoping to get the mech to come to it but when that did nothing she nuzzled into his faceplates and took a light nip on his cheek. That got a reaction from him that she wanted. "You good, mech?" she asked him helping to shoulder him up but even that did nothing since his entire weight was on her. "Yeah, im good, just banded up a bit."

"We all are, Smoke. Now, get your heavy aft off of me." she stated, wiggling from under him to get his attention. He gave a chuckle, groaning slightly. "Ah, but Im comfy, Dox." she gave him a dull look before nipping his cheek again. "Okay, okay! Im getting up." Once his weight was off of her, she shook her frame, fluffing it out before letting it lay flat. "Alright everybot?" Smokescreen asked.

A mix of sound came in acknowledgement of his question. "Lets get off of this ship." Bumblebee said as they followed him. Paradox took to standing next Bumblebee as she took in the horde of terrorcons coming there way. Her armor flared out in fear when the ground trembled behind her making the group turn to the predacons. Spotting her sister she went up to her sending out her love to which it was returned.

"We're the last line of defense." Bumblebee stated watching the horde take flight.

"I would recommend leaving that to those more suited to that task." Predaking replied. "Skylynx, Darksteel, Athena. Allow nothing to enter the Well." he ordered as the four shifted into their beast forms with Paradox latching onto her sister in kilks as they moved.

The thrill of the battle rushed through Athena and her sister as she jumped over the group of bots running with her kin. Darksteel to her right with Predaking to her left racing with them to take on the horde. Fireballs rained on the horde without mercy, until she went into a full blast of a fire stream. Kilks later she was tackled, her talons digging into the terrorcons as it took her along with it into Well.

Her beak bit and pulled at neck cables, talons tearing into plating, and her tail spike stabbing anywhere and everywhere until the con that had been carrying her stopped functioning from her on slot. Releasing it she dived to take on another, and another, with her brethren fighting to keep them from the Well. Time slipped away from her as she fought, shooting fire here and there but it seemed to do nothing. Pain blossomed in the joints between her wings making her freefall for a few kilks until regaining her wings.

With every flap her wings did the pain came, but she forced through it to continue taking out the terrorcons. They were getting to close and they weren't slowing any. There was just too many of them. Her optics widen with horror at the lead part of the horde only feet from the Well. She screeched loudly, diving, wings tightly to her sides to speed down to take on the terrorcon stretching out a pede.

Then they stopped. Froze for a few kilks before exploding into nothing. Pulling up quickly in confusion of what happened she went into a tumble before being able to right her wings. Turning to look up to Predaking in question as she flew up to meet the other three. A shiver ran through her frame at being so close to the Well, to feel the might that came off from it. The four of them glanced around trying to figure out what happened.

 _ **Let us get back to the surface. There we can find out what has happened.**_ Predaking said flapping to gain altitude. Athena started to follow but stopped feeling a tug on her spark, making her turned to look back at the Well. _**Athena!**_ Snapping back to Predaking she heaved her wings to catch back up to her fellow Predacons. What was that about?

With nothing to keep the two mech's attention, they focused on Athena, the only predacon femme. She glared at them snapping her beak when they came to close, but that only seemed to make them even more excited, well more Darksteel than Skylynx. Out of the two mechs, Skylynx seem to be the more mellow of them since he soon left her alone leaving Darksteel to continue his annoying antics.

Having had enough of the mech after his third attempt to nip her in the aft or wings she rounded on him and sank her talons into him, clinging to his back. She held on as he tried to twist and turn to get her off, but that only made her dig her talons in more. She gave an angry screech into his audial letting him know she was done with his idiocy and to make sure it got through into his helm, she bit him hard into his neck plating. With that done she used him as a spring and leaped into the air to follow Predaking to the surface.

* * *

 ***sigh* Darksteel...what more can i say.**

 **The Whispering Sage - Thank you, honestly i was think Paradox to be that even at the beginning just haven't gotten around to that. But who knows. Karma, just Karma.**

 **General Zod (Guest) - I have to thank you, the first part of this chapter was all changed thanks to your review. I felt that something needed to be changed when i read your review. Not to say it was bad, just helped me think more on it.**

 **Voting will be closed in the next chapter. Read and review! please, pretty please.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Predacon talking**_

" _Thinking"_

 _Comm link talking_

" **Other talking"**

* * *

She could smell him. Rage ripped threw her spark at that cowardly mech's stench wanting to do nothing but snuff his spark. Only, would her sisters really want her to do that? Would they want her to set her limit so far down? A hiss escaped at her thoughts, he deserves it! He deserves to be snuffed, offlined! She would make sure he did!

Paradox rubbed her helm along her pede trying to sooth her sister, but it didn't do anything to quell the thundering sounds her engine gave off. Predaking glancing to Athena having picked up the smell of Starscream himself, but to see this extreme reaction from the femme confused him.

Her optics landed on him when he came up to her side. _**Im going after him. Do not stop me.**_ He gave a hiss at that. _**We are all going. He has gave all of us grievance that will be settled.**_ Her gaze narrowed in her fury as she took a ready stance forcing Predaking to ready himself incase she attack in her blind anger.

 _ **Grievance! Grievance! You did not have to watch helpless as your spark-sister was SNUFFED. You did not have to deal with the humiliating feelings of being in BARE protoframe with nothing to help soften the blows he dealt in his glee. I was bound and could not fight back or try to even regain my armor to cover myself that his optics had no right to see. That right is only reserved for my One.**_ Her engine sputtered as her thoughts took over. _**Paradox, you will stay with the Autobots, I will not lose my remaining sister to that slag-heap of a pit. He deserves to be snuffed!**_

The feline looked to her sister in disbelief. _**Wisp and Lapis wouldn't want you to offline a mech in cold energon! Athena please, think about this. Wisp was a medic in training, she wouldn't want you to snuff a spark just for revenge. They both would never want that kind of energon on your servos!**_ Athena snapped at Paradox, making the mini-con stumble back a few in surprise. Taking the small window, Athena leaped into the air leaving Paradox on the ground. Darksteel took after her with Skylynx following after.

 _ **She left me…**_ Predaking glanced to the feline. This would be the first time he has lain optics on those that had shared symbiosis with Athena only to find that one of the three remained online. _**Do not take her actions to spark. She only leaves you to spare you. Starscream is a vile mech and if he is the cause of the offlining of two of your spark-sisters, then I can understand Athena trying to keep you safe.**_ Paradox gave a half-sparked scuff at that walking away from the King of her kin, but stopped after a couple of feet. _**Since I cant be there to keep her safe, will you?**_

He was silent for a couple of kilks before giving a nod. _ **There is only so many of us. I will do all in my power to keep her safe. She is a carrier and vital for our continuance.**_ the feline perked up at this information. _**How do you know Athena is a carrier?**_

 _ **Before the bombing of our brethren at the Autobot's hands, Shockwave had informed me of his plans to use her to mate with me but i refused. You are vital to our kin as well being a femme.**_ He stated before turning to take to the skies leaving Paradox thinking.

"Hey, you good Dox?" her helm lifted to see Smokescreen coming over to her, glancing up to the sky to the figures disappearing. "What happened?"

"Athena didn't want me to come with when she confronted Starscream." she stated simply as he kneeled before her. "Im hurt that she did it, but I understand why. She's just trying to keep me safe." He pet her on the helm but drew back with a yelp when she bit him on the servo. "Hey! I was trying to be nice, meanie."

"You can do that without touching me. Im not some pet." she grumbled walking away from him only to be picked up, a yelp escaping her vocals. She lay in his servos on her back with her pedes facing above her as she glared into his smirking face. "Aw, but your such a cute little kitty like this! I wanna hold you, and snuggle you, and call you George!"

"LET ME DOWN YOU FRAGGER!" she shouted earning the others around to turn to the two. Smokescreen chuckled before letting the fuming feline down to the ground. "Awww, but Dox! You were just so cute like that!"

"SCRAP-HEAPING FRAGGER!" she yelled back stalking away from the bot as she continued to fume.

"Did you really have to do that?" Arcee asked when he stopped by her. He gave the two-wheeler a shrug. "At least she 's not pouting about her sister anymore." Arcee could only shake her helm at his answer.

* * *

She landed heavy, off to Predaking's right, slightly behind him taking in the form of Starscream. His cowardly action fueling her fury at the sight of her brethren. Predaking shifted to mech mode so he could speak to the piece of slag.

"I am not here to seize thrones, Starscream." He stated stepping closer to the smaller mech with the other two predacon mechs getting closer from beihnd their king. Athena stalking around them to get behind the seeker with a hiss, earning his frightened gaze on her for a kilk. "But to settle scores."

Starscream screamed out in fear quickly getting his pedes under him and jumped into the sky as he transformed. Athena hiss in her anger as she followed the mech digging her talons into his sensitive wings as they both slammed to the ground. He transformed back into his mech shape and whimpered as he looked into her optics. Darksteel and Skylynx came up on both sides of her but she hissed and snapped her beak at both making sure that they would understand. They could have the mech once she was done.

Shifting carefully, making sure her hold of Starscream remained, it did help that her larger shaped helped with doing that. Leaning down close to his faceplates she sneered, her processor working overtime. "You deserve to be snuffed for what you did."

"Im sorry! By Primus, im sorry!" she growled at his weak attempts to plea. "Your sorry is too late to take back the lives you took form ME!" She moved a servo to stab her sharp talons into his left wing, earning a screech from the mech. Then to make it hurt even worse, she dragged her four talons along the length of his wing. He bucked from underneath her at the pain, screaming out with his optics tightly closed.

"You deserve that fate and worse," she said turning back to face Starscream as she took her talons out of the wounds she had given. "But I will not tarnish my sister's memory in dealing the death blow. Before I leave, I think I should even out your wings, make them look complete. You seekers are always about your wings."

"NO! NO, PLEASE NO!ARGH!" Starscream scream as Athena stabbed into his other wing and dragged her talons just as she had done to the first one. "I will **never** lower myself to your level of inflicting pain." she got up watching as the mech turned over to try and crawl away from the predacons. Darksteel and Skylynx looked to the femme waiting to see if she was done not wanting her to snap at them again. She held up a servo with an opened palm towards the seeker. "The mech is all yours, my brethren." Not needing anymore encouragement, they went after the seeker in glee.

Turning to look at Predaking letting her servo hang. "I will be returning to Earth with my remaining sister."

"Why not stay here with your kin?" he asked.

"Earth holds more meaning to us." she replied. "That was our place of creation. We feel more at home there, than here…And I cant take Paradox away from her charge. I would never do that to my sister in spark." Predaking gazed at the femme with understanding. "We will be here if you decide to return." she gave a weak half-smile. "We will keep that in processor, my King."

Shifting to beast form she gave a bow of her helm to him before taking off into the sky, feeling the start of a lightness to her spark that she didn't know held such weight. Paradox was right. Wisp would have disliked her taking the mech spark in cold energon. Then, it happened, lights in all colors shot around her and off to the farthest reaches. The suddenness of the bright colors made her pull up in surprise and into a stationary spot as she flapped to keep her position. It was two of the lights that took her attention in full, one orange and the other a green.

They zipped around her forcing her helm to swing one way to the other to keep them in her line of sight. They held a familiarity to them that make her spark ache. **"We're proud of you, sis."** The two voices ran over her audials smoothly. **"Take care of Paradox for us."** when that last words were said the lights went away leaving Athena longing to go after them. But how? They were snuffed, offlined?

Looking back to the direction the bright lights had first come from she realized that the Allspark was now one with Primus. Did that mean…that Primus let their sparks rekindle? No, Lapis' frame was too damaged to even attempt to fix. Then, that must mean he let them return to have a new life. One where they were not cloned like before. All she could do was thank him for doing that for the twins.

Landing near, but not too near, the group of bots she pinged for her sister. _**We should head home now.**_ she said as Paradox made her way over. The feline nodded but then stopped looking back at Magnus. _**Hold on sis.**_ Athena tilted her helm at her sister as she bounced over to the tall mech, with him being the farthest from her she didn't hear what was said.

Ultra Magnus glanced to the predacon thinking before glancing at the feline with a nod of agreement. He followed Paradox to her sister. "I would like to invite you to join the Elite Guard. Your sister has given some points that since we are to try to establish a peace between the predacons and ourselves that having one, if you agree, in the Elite Guard would help relations."

Athena was caught off guard by this offer and glanced to Paradox. _**If I decide to do this, what of your charge, Raf?**_

 _ **I can always visit you 'Thena.**_ Athena gave a nod but stopped when her words ran over her processor. Paradox gave a small cuff at her paused form. _**I decided that I will stay on Earth to watch over Raf for a couple of Earth vorns, but since you had very little ties to there I asked Magnus if you could join to be trained as an Elite Guard.**_ Ultra Magnus waited watching the two talk. Athena glanced from her sister to the mech, the war of her thoughts shown in the optics clearly. _**Par, I can always come back to do that. If the offer holds till then.**_

 _ **Oh, Athena, take it. It will do us both good to learn other things. Raf teaches me much of his Earth things. What would you do? Ratchet would be the only bot to be able to teach you anything and we both know becoming a medic is not for us. Stay here and train under Ultra Magnus to become an Elite Guard, make us all proud that one of our kin can reach that far than being disgraced as just beasts. Show all of the bots that arrive that Predacons can do just as much as them, that we are more than beasts.**_ Paradox went up to her sister and the two shared helm rubs. _ **I am only looking out for you, as you do for me. Make our sisters proud.**_

Athena looked long into her sister's optic humming at her thoughts before shifting into her femme form. Ultra Magnus stood, having waited for the two to finish with patience, knowing this was a decision that would define the femme for the remainder of the life. She stood only half a helm above him letting the mech know training the femme would be a slight challenge. Add in the fact she uses a lot of basic instinct to the mix, he was sure to have both servos full by the time she was ready to be integrated fully as one.

"Have you come to a decision?" he asked with patience.

"I have." she replied glancing down to her sister before going back to look at the mech. "I accept the invitation, Ultra Magnus. But first, I would like to go back to Earth to make sure my sister is going to be okay before I begin training."

He let a small half-smile form on his lip plating and gave a nod. "I will give you an Earth month. That is long enough to make sure your sister has everything she needs and us here to sort out what still needs done." he took a step towards to femme, putting his servo on her shoulder. "You will do well, I believe." Giving a nod to Paradox he turned and left.

"Come, let us go see when Ratchet will be leaving for Earth." The feline stated walking away with her sister following.

* * *

 **Well. I hope you reader like it. For right now, the sequel will be put off for a time. I am still deciding what will be done and i would like to see what a few chapters in would lead. Once that is all met, i will post to let those know that sequel is up.**

 **I want to once again thank all of those who reviewed. And to those who followed and favorited this story. I am very happy with this story. It is one of my first to actually come to be completed.**

 **Without further delaying, i bid you all Adieu.**


	14. Author Preview

**Alright my readers here is a small preview of what will be coming out.**

* * *

"Jazz can you help a bot out?" Smokescreen asked glancing out into the hallway. "She's being difficult."

"Smoke! Really!?" she grounded her dentas at hearing the mech that had been called come forth with a chuckle. "Athena, Smoky here is right. You need to get out. You cant be stuck here in your home."

Her helm went back, optics staring up at her ceiling in exasperation at the antics of the two mechs. "I hate you, Smoke."

He grinned in triumph seeing her defeat clearly in her frame. "Nah, you love me. Now get you aft in gear femme! Its time ta par-tay!" he took a hold of her servo and dragged her out of her home with Jazz laughing from behind as he followed. "Don't worry Athena. You'll like it." the musical mech stated patting her other servo.

* * *

Smokescreen smirked giving the femme a knowing glance at her distain of the energon. "Ah, come on, Athena, just try a little bit. It's not that bad, honest. It'll just help you relax and loosen up. Get your dance on."

"I do not need to loosen up. I have seen many times of what happens to bots when they consume that vile stuff." she grounded out.

Jazz cracked up having never heard of her aversion to High-grade. "Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me you, femme, have not even tried a sip of High-grade?" Smokescreen gave a nod to the mech's question. "I was able to get her to come to my promotion party, surprising i know, and by the time she arrived, most of the partygoers where feeling the effects of consuming High-grade. Took one look at all of them acting like sparklings and never touch it when I told her what cause it."

"Ah, femme, your not livin the life if you don't try it out once." Jazz stated grinning, making the predacon narrow her optics at the stealthy mech. "Don't even think about spiking my energon." he let out a gasp like he was hurt that she would suggest he would do such a thing, a servo laying over his chasis. "Athena, I would never do such a thing. You hurt me so by accusing me like that."

* * *

 **Haha, im so loving how its been going. If you as my readers would like to suggest some things i wouldnt mind. Im still trying to figure out if i should put her into RiD or not. still leaning on Bayverse...but not really...**

 **Also, i will probably start putting chapters out for the sequel around late June, early July. it'll give me time to make some chapters even though i have several planned and in the works. at least it'll give me time if i decide to go a different route..though this here will still be much of the prologue. this here will not change...loving the interaction too much.**


	15. I lied

**Okay i lied...first chapter is up for the sequel. Name is 'Living'**

 **It'll focus more on whats happen to Athena and Paradox for the first half. Later, it'll start integrating some of RiD. The first half is to show some of the friendships the two found and how they have grown into there lives. Im hoping to make the sequel a little bit longer than what this one was. Its a challenge to myself by doing that. We will see how it goes. It will also be M rated, just for precaution wise. (seeing as this one was upped in rating)**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
